


Seeing Green

by Tobylovessnacks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Original Team Arrow, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobylovessnacks/pseuds/Tobylovessnacks
Summary: Getting to meet Oliver Queen at his club. But not the way she intended. When Felciity is in trouble, Oliver Queen comes to her rescue. After he saves her, she is in debt to him. Joining his crusade was the last thing she had in mind.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 108
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a new story! Yay!! I don't know if I'll be able to post everyday like the last story, I'm taking of my 6 month old full time now and that's a full time job in the least! 
> 
> So this takes place the day before Oliver was supposed to talk to Felicity about the bullet ridden computer. I'm thinking about changing the course of this. Oliver gets to meet Felicity on different circumstances and it changes the course of their feelings for one another.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

She needed to find it. Oh boy did she need to find it.  
The bathroom. She needed to find a bathroom or there was going to be trouble.  
Who the frack opens a club and then cannot put a bathroom in a proper place. She was so going to have a word with these owners.

Felicity searched everywhere. Every door either led to an office or storage closet or even to a couple in midst of getting it on. She shuddered and shook her head. It had to be somewhere.

She came to another door and opened it only to find yet another office. How many offices did these people need?

Felicity sighed and walked in. Maybe there was a bathroom in...

When she walked in a few steps, there was a desk to her right, two lamps beside it and a plant in the corner. Way in the back corner there stood another door.

Felicity's eyes lit up and closed the door behind her before she rushed over to the door.

When she opened it, there was a small bathroom and Felicity almost squealed in joy. 

Felicity sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she had found something. She did not want to leave a new club soaking her new dress. The embarrassment would have been appalling.

When Felicity was done, she looked in the mirror at her soft waves that she had curled hours before the night had started. Her red lips matched the short sequin dress she was wearing. 

Felicity never went to clubs. Her friend Samantha had to basically drag her in here. But two minutes into dancing, she was already hooking up with a stranger. 

She rolled her eyes at that and washed her hands. Felicity was in IT for Queen Consolidated. She did not go to clubs. But it did give her a chance to wear this dress that had been hiding in her closet for years.

After she was done, she turned off the light and exited the doorway only to find a man looking around sluggishly. 

Felicity took a breath and walked forward hopefully to pass the drunken man

The man only smirked and looked her up and down with bed eyes.

Felicity shivered and tried to maneuver around him. But he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa, there.. pretty." He slurred. 

His hand felt like ice and slime and Felicity felt like she was going to hurl. This man needed to get his hand off of her. Like now.

The guy was at least a couple inches taller than her even with her heels on. His long blonde hair was slicked back and in his eyes you could see were blood shot. If this guy had approached her downstairs and with some decency, she would have said that he had really great eyes. They were blue as the ocean.

But as of right now, she just wanted to leave and go home. But the stranger had a different thought in mind.

"Hey, don't run. You're smoking hot in that dress. What ya doing in ere all allone." His grip tightened when she tried to pull away again.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "Going to the bathroom. Now let go."

The man shut the door and locked it and smirked at her. "Just wanting to have some fun... c'mon, you're asking for it by wearing that dress."

Felicity's face heated and she tried to pull her arm away again but no such luck, his grip was way too strong, even for a drunk man. "I'm asking for it? Just because I'm wearing a dress, doesn't mean it's an open door to the Male public. You're wearing black shoes, does that mean you're asking for it?"

Wrong words. The slurred man got angry and gripped her other arm and squeezed. "I'm not the one dressed like a whore. You betta watch your tounge." He then spun her around and pulled her close, his arm banded around her mid section.

The stranger then dipped his hand down her stomach and then to her leg. Felicity wanted to scream but would anyone hear her over the thumping music?

Frack, what was that acronym that Gracie lou Freebush said in that movie....

S.I.N.G!!!

Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin!

Felicity used her elbow and hit him right in the solar plexus and when the man groaned in pain, she went for the instep and used her heel to dig into his foot.

The arm around her loosened and she hit him in the nose, and then the finale, right in the nose. 

The arm around her disappeared and Felicity ran to the door. Right as she unlocked the door, a pair of hands grabbed her and threw her down on the ground.

She fell down to the ground and when she looked up she could see the man supporting a bloody nose. 

Before Felicity could claim her small victory, the man was down at her and slapped her cheek.

She looked down at the ground and held her cheek that stung like no other. Felicity had never been slapped and she never wanted to embrace that again. 

Felicity looked at him again and tried to kick her feet at him to get at much distance as possible.

"You fucking bitch, that's my damn nose you just broke. Let me just teach you a damn lesson."

Felicity's eyes widened and tried to find something to fend him off with, but this damn office was too damn clean. Nothing was on the ground, but she did have her voice. She was able to get the door unlocked, somebody had to hear her or at least by some luck, someone had to walk into the office.

"HELP!" She had screamed hoping that someone. Anybody could hear her.

The man only smirked. "No one's gonna hear you, bitch." He then put most of his weight on her legs so she couldn't kick and when his hands went to her dress, Felicity was terrified.

Felicity clawed at his face and when she was able to get a cut, it only made it worse.

The man's fist connected to her cheek, right above her right eye.  
Felicity screamed again as the pain grew. She had to get away, someone had to have heard her.

"Don't mess with me, bitch. It'll all be over soon." 

When his hands went to her dress and ripped it, tears went down her face and she screamed even louder. This is was not happening. She was not going to let this happen. She couldn't. 

"SOMEBODY!!" Felicity screamed again as she kept crying. No. No. This could not happen. She closed her eyes tight. She couldn't see the face of the man who was going to do this.

Just as the man was undoing his belt with one hand, he was moved off her body and thrown to the next wall.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Felicity's savior had said punching the man in the face.

Felicity opened her eyes and tried to cover herself as she watched the man who was on an island for five years punch the guy in the face, knocking him out cold.

When the drunk man's body hit the floor with a thud to the ground, her savior looked over at her and his face softened.

Bright, beautiful eyes stared back at her.  
Oliver Queen. 

Oliver Queen had saved her.


	2. Seeing Green Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of what happened at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am just over the moon with all the comments and love! You guys are amazing! I have been working on this next chapter pretty much all night and day! Hope you enjoy it!

Oliver's POV

Oliver walked back up the stairs from the foundry and buttoned his suit jacket. Better make an appearance at his club before Tommy had his ass.

When he snuck in, the loud boom of the music vibrated his entire body. He had no clue what song was playing, but he kind of liked it.

As he maneuvered through the tangle of bodies and got to the bar, he found his fellow partner in crime, Tommy Merlyn.

When Tommy spotted him, his grin grew. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder and looked out into the crowd. "Ollie, good to see ya. We got a good crowd tonight."

Oliver nodded as he saw the crowd that was bursting with energy as their bodies swayed to the rythm. "That we do."

"Well if it isn't the famous Oliver Queen." 

Oliver pursed his lips together and looked at the man who swaggered over to him. The man looked like he was too many beers in already and it wasn't even midnight.  
"Wade Summers." 

The man smirked. "This a fancy new club of yours, but does it have a bathroom? I've been having to piss for a half hour."

Oliver tilted his head slightly. "It's the glades, Wade. Why don't you just piss out there. Got to be a old building somewhere."

The man just shook his head. "Some things never change. Still an ass who likes to be so arrogant."

Tommy sighed and pointed up with he thumb. "Last door on the right. It's one of the offices that has a bathroom. And the restroom situation is in the process of being done. So don't worry."

The man just scoffed and headed up the stairs.

Tommy looked over at Oliver and raised his eyebrow. "Tell me again why he hates you?"

Oliver looked over at Tommy with a small smirk. "The girl he was crushing over hard wanted to sleep with me, not him."

Tommy's eyebrows went up before he lightly chuckled. "Sounds like the old you."

Oliver nodded and after he drank some scotch, he looked over at Tommy. "I'm gonna check on him, make sure he doesn't break anything."

Tommy laughed. "Or got lost on the way and is pissing in a supply closet."

Oliver just shook his head with a small smile and headed up the stairway and to the last office. When he got close to the doorway, he heard a voice scream and immediately ran for the door before opening it wide open to find Wade on the ground undoing his belt. 

Oliver couldn't see who was on the ground, but he could hear her crying.  
"What the HELL do think you're doing?!" He shouted before he immediately saw red and ran to Wade before throwing him off of the woman and into the wall. He connected his fist into Wade's face.

When Wade seemed to be coming back for him, he punched him in the face again, knocking him old cold.

Oliver then looked over at the woman who was trying to make herself as small as she could. Her dress was torn at the bottom, her makeup smudged, her lip was cut open, and he could see a faint bruise already forming on her cheek. When he finally looked up into her eyes, he saw the agonizing fear in them.

Oliver didn't want to scare her, but she also needed medical attention. He cautiously put up his hands slightly to show that he meant no harm. "My name is Oliver Queen, I just want to get you cleaned up. I have a first aid kit, and your dress is ripped. Can I give you my coat?"

The woman nodded and wiped her tears. "I'm sorrry."

At that Oliver frowned as he took off his coat. "Why are you sorry?" He handed her the coat gently and she took it before placing it around her body. He saw her take a breath of relief and hugged the jacket closer. He had to admit she looked a little cute because she was swimming in it.

She shook her head. "I couldn't find a bathroom and I came into the office to pee. And I'm sorry I did I just had to pee. And that's way too much information that you needed." She closed her eyes and took a breath before she opened them again. "I forgot the g."

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"Sing. The acronym from Miss Congeniality. Solar Plexus, instep, nose, groin." She shook her head. "I hit him in all those areas but the groin, how could I forget. That one hurts the most. If I did the g, I could have gotten away.. I was just trying to get away.. I was just so scared."

Oliver was slightly amused but then frowned as he saw how scared she still was. He held out his hand gently before she slowly took it. "You did really good, I saw the bloody nose before I punched him. But you're okay now. You won't have to see him ever again."

The girl nodded. "Thank the cyber heavens."

Oliver lightly chuckled. "Would it be okay to get the first aid kit to clean you up. Or you can do it yourself with a mirror if you're more comfortable."

Before she could answer, voices interrupted her.

"Oh my god, Ollie, what happened?" Laurel said behind him.

"Is she okay?" Tommy asked before closing the door behind him.

Both of them were suddenly right beside him. Oliver looked at them and put a hand up to stop them from coming any closer.

"She was attacked by Wade Summers. He's out cold. Laurel, can you call your father and get him here to deal with this scumbag?"

Laurel nodded and pulled her phone out.

"No, no police. I don't want to cause a scene in here. It's embarrassing enough. I don't want a bad image of you guys for the club." The mystery woman said clutching his jacket.

Before Oliver could answer, Laurel bent down to her level. "Hi, I'm Laurel Lance. My father is a detective. He doesn't have to bring a whole unit in. We can just keep this between us. Would that be okay?"

The woman seemed to think about it before she nodded. "Yeah.. that's okay. And hi yourself. I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

Laurel gave her a small smile. "Hi Felicity. And I'm a lawyer as well. We can get your statement and have this asshole in court."

Felicity sighed and shook her head. "That's a lot to deal with. I just want this to be over. I've just got bruises and a bloody lip. Women go through so much worse. They end up with worse. I'm okay."

Tommy got the first aid kit from the desk and leaned on it. "Felicity, you still went through something that no woman should go through. If you don't want to take him to court, that's up to you. We can just have him thrown in jail because Laurel says so. She's that good." 

Felicity nodded. "O... okay."

Tommy then bent down to her level. "Can I clean you up or would you prefer Laurel to do it?"

Laurel gave her a small smile and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I can clean her up. So you mind calling my dad?"

Tommy rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah, if he doesn't end the call when he hears my voice."

Felicity looked up at Tommy and gave him a small smile. "Her dad not a fan of the boyfriend?"

Laurel widened her eyes. "How did you know?"

"You two came in together, I just figured. And by the way he's talking about the disapproving father, I just made the whole connection. At least he sounds like a good dad, my father disappeared on me when I was young. That just left my mom and I. But she would approve of anything with a penis." Felicity's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. "And I'm just gonna shut up now."

Oliver and Tommy smirked at the blonde. This woman was definitely different. But the good different.

While Tommy got off the phone with Detective Lance, Laurel had finished up cleaning the blood off of Felicity, and put a bandage on a cut that was on her face that Oliver didn't see.

"You don't need any stitches, but I would but an ice pack on the bruise. And your split lip will just have to heal itself. So no lipstick for a few days. Other than that, you should be okay. Just lots of rest, okay?" Laurel said putting the first aid kit away.

Oliver stood by Wade watching him like a hawk that he didn't move. He probably broke his jaw, but he didn't care. This piece almost got her raped. A raped almost happened in his club right under his nose.  
He sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Oliver felt guilty for the whole thing. Yes, Tommy had told him where to go, but he still felt guilty.

Not long, there was a knock at the door. "Laurel?" 

Laurel gave Felicity's hand another squeeze and walked over to open the door. "Hey, dad."

Lance walked in and looked at the whole office before sighing with exhaustion. "I knew this club was trouble. Your first week and yet a girl almost gets raped. Laurel, I told you. What if that was you."

Laurel sighed. "Dad, it didn't happen to me it happened to Felicity and it's not the clubs fault, it's Wade Summers over here."

Lance looked at the body and narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "Queen? Please tell me he's just unconscious."

Oliver crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes back. "Yeah, but he should be worse."

"While I actually agree with you on this one, I can't have that. This son of a bitch is going to jail. I just need miss Smoak's statement. Then I can get this guy out of here." He turned to Felicity. "Miss Smoak?" When Detective Lance looked over at her, Oliver could see his face soften at her. "Could I get your statement?"

Felicity nodded. "Can I get out of here... this office I meant. I can't stand to be in the same room anymore."

Tommy nodded. "Of course you can. It is still pretty loud out there but there's a room down the hall if you guys want to go in there."

"Can Laurel come..?" Felicity asked as she slowly stood up with the help of Laurel.

Laurel gave her a small smile. "Of course I can come."

Lance nodded. "That's fine with me."

When the three of them left, Oliver paced the floor so much he thought he would leave a trail mark on the carpet.

"Ollie, what's going through your head man?" Tommy asked.

Oliver finally stopped pacing and looked up at him. "This girl was attacked in our club in the first week just because we didn't have the bathrooms set up in time."

Tommy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. And I sent that bastard up to her."

Oliver shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"But it is!" He yelled. "This gorgeous woman gets attacked, almost raped, and now has emotional trauma that's going to be with her the rest of her life. That's on me."

Oliver walked over to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't Tommy. It was Wade's fault. He's the scumbag."

There was a groan of pain followed by some curse words. 

Oliver looked over and frowned. The bastard was becoming conscious again. Oliver took two steps towards him before Tommy held him back.

"Oh, I got this." Tommy said striding over to him and giving the guy a hard punch right in the jaw, knocking Wade out again.

"Merlyn, really?" Lance said in the doorway. 

Tommy looked over at him while shaking his hand from the pain. "Sorry, he was waking up again."

Lance groaned and walked over to him before getting him up off the floor. "Well, now you can help me get him out of here and to the car so I can haul him off." 

Tommy nodded. "That I can do."  
He helped Lance get Wade off the floor and walked him toward the door.

Oliver saw Felicity in the doorway and walked over to her, gently grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as if to protect her from the unconscious man.

He felt Felicity's hand on his arm and squeezed it. He then felt her head go on his back, and he could swear he felt himself shiver from her contact.

When all three left the room, it was just Laurel, Oliver, and Felicity. The door was closed again and Oliver stepped back to look at her. She looked slightly better. No blood was on her face and her lip was not bleeding anymore. But the bruise was getting darker. He glanced up at Laurel and put his head to the side confused. She had on a smirk.

"I told Felicity that I would drive her home. So, I guess we will head out."  
Laurel said still giving him a knowing smile.

Oliver nodded. "You going to be okay?" 

Felicity looked up at him and started taking off his jacket but Oliver stopped her. She looked up at him with a small frown. "You can have your jacket back."

Oliver shook his head. "Keep it. I'll be okay. It's just a jacket. It's okay Felicity."

Felicity put the jacket back on again. "Okay." She then looked at Laurel. "Can I text a friend letting her know I'm heading home. She was here at the club with me but she left with a guy I believe."

Laurel nodded. "Of course."

Whenever Felicitity was done texting, she looked up at Oliver and took a breath. "I never thanked you.. mister Queen."

Oliver gave her a small smile. "Mister Queen was my father."

Felicity nodded. "Of course, but he's dead. Well he drowned. But you didn't and you're here being my night and shining armor. And you could be here to listen to me babble. I just." She took a breath. "Okay, I'm just going to go. Thank you again mist.... Oliver. Thank you." She wrapped the coat closer to her and headed out the door with Laurel. 

When they both left, Oliver sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He never would have thought that this was going to happen tonight. But, tomorrow, well technically today he needed to go to Walter to see who was the best to help him with the bullet ridden computer. 

\------

Oliver walked up to Walter with a small smile. "Walter, good to see you."

Walter looked at his step son and smiled before shaking his hand. "Oliver, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Oliver shook his hand back and then sighed. "I'm having technology issues. I hoped you knew the best person to help me with it dow in IT."

Walter smiled and nodded. "Of course. That would be miss Smoak. Felicity Smoak. Graduated at M.I.T. she's a very bright woman. She talks a lot, but she's good company."

Oliver widened his eyes. "Wait, Smoak? She's working today?"  
He couldn't believe it. The woman he met last night worked for this company?

Walter gave him a confused look. "Well, yes. She should be. I don't see why she wouldn't. But she's down in IT right now."

Oliver composed himself and nodded. "Thank you. I'll go see her now."

When Oliver got down to the elevator and ride it down to IT, he shook his head. She was attacked last night and yet she was already back to work? He would be lying if he said he didn't want to see her. Well he wanted to make sure she was okay.

When he got to her cubicle, he paused for a moment to study her. Her hair was up, she was in a pink dress shirt, black rimmed glasses were over her eyes, and she had a pen in her mouth. It was red. Oliver put his head slightly to the side in curiosity. This Felicity was the opposite of the one he'd seen last night. A small smile came to his lips. This was a Felicity that he wanted to know. 

"Felicity?" He asked coming slightly closer.

Felicity immediately spun around in her chair and her eyes grew wide. "Oliver?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! You guys like?? I have so much fun typing this out!


	3. Seeing Green Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk and exchange numbers. Oh, and a little surprise at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this since last night and this morning. You guys are very spoiled! Here we go!!
> 
> P.s I still cannot believe all the love! I love all of you!

Felicity POV

When Laurel dropped Felicity off at her townhouse, she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. She needed a shower. Pronto.

As she stripped off the coat that Oliver Queen gave her, she held it in her hands and smiled. It smelled like him. Oaky with a bit of leather. I guess men smell like this now? Usually they just smelt like Axe body spray. But mostly every girl smelled like either vanilla or lavender so she did not discriminate.

But this was Oliver Queen we were talking about. The man who survived on an island for five years. She would never have been able to do anything like that. She can barley keep a five month membership at the gym. 

Felicity sighed and placed the coat on her bed. She was going to get it dry cleaned for him.   
As she peeled her dress off, she threw it in the trash can.   
"Asshole. That was such a good dress." She shivered as she remembered where the scumbags hands were. All over her, down her leg..

Felicity then covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom before sge emptied the contents of her stomach in the toliet. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her stomach. The man had been so close to raping her. She was lucky enough just to support bruises and cuts. But there would always be that lingering feeling.

Slowly she stood up and took off her bra and panties before turning the shower on to full blast and high heat. As she stepped in and let the hot water wash over her, she felt the sting of her open lip. She cursed to herself and turned away from the water. As the hot water went down her back, she hissed at the heat but welcomed it as she felt the chaos of the night wash off her and down the drain. 

When she was all finished, she dried off and went back to her room and looked in the mirror. She was supporting a good bruise to her cheek, a split lip, and a faint scratch. But she was a survivor. She really did owe everything to Oliver. She had fought the bad guy, hell even caused him a bloody nose, but she fought. 

Felicity then got on her pajamas and pulled out her laptop. Wade Summer, say goodbye to your old life. She smirked to herself as she started to hack all his accounts. This was going to be fun.

When she arrived at her IT job, Felicity hoped that the make up was enough to cover the bruise. The split lip was harder to cover. She couldn't wear her bright lipstick like Lauel said, but she did put some medication on it. Hopefully nobody would ask.

As Felicity sat down in her cubicle, she pulled out her phone to a dozen messages. Most of them were from Samantha. She felt a little guilty about not telling her what happened but she didn't want her friend to feel guilty about anything. 

'OMG!! I'm so sorry for leaving you there!!! I got stolen from Rob. Yeah, his name is Rob. We started talking and then things happened.'

'Did you have any fun at the club, like meet a man???' 

'Look, I know you're mad, and I'm sorry. Just answer ya phone!'

'Please just tell me you got home okay. Love ya Lissy.'

'FELICITY MEGAN SMOAK!'

'Oh, I just got your text. Sorry! I was worried!! I'm glad you're home safe! I'll talk to you later today!'

Felicity shook her head and began working on the project that was placed on her desk. She placed her trusty red pen in her mouth and scrunched her face. What type of code did these idiots get into...

"Felicity?" 

Felicity's eyes widened and she spun around so fast that she swore her head spun slightly. There was Oliver Queen. Looking like sex on a stick. Wow.

"Oliver!"

Oliver chuckled. "Sex on a stick? That's a new one." 

Felicity turned ten shades of red. "That. Oh.. my gosh. Pretend that you didn't hear that. Um.. so.. what can I do for you? I mean help you.." she turned even more red if that was possible. "Not help you in that way... umm.. I'm sorry. Do you have an IT question?"

Oliver seemed to hold his lips together from laughing. "I actually do." He lifted up a laptop and walked over to her before scooting a chair next to her and sitting down. "I was wondering if you could pull anything off of this laptop. Its pretty important."

Felicity took the laptop and scrunched her face. "Um Oliver... this laptop has bullet holes in it.." she looked up to see his face serious.  
"Yup."  
Felicity rolled her eyes. "What, your coffee shop in a bad neighborhood?"

Oliver slightly smirked. "Maybe."

Felicity rolled her eyes and got to work on the laptop. "I'll salvage what I can."

After about a few minutes of work, she looked over at him. "So did you know I worked here?"

Oliver shook his head. "No idea. I asked Walter who would be the best person to do this and he said you. As soon as he said your name, I was shocked, but glad. From everything last night, I knew I could trust you with this."

Felicity nodded. "Of course you can. Oliver you saved me. I'll never forget that. I'm in debt to you. Honestly. You need anything else besides this, just let me know. I'd be happy to help."

Oliver gave her a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Felicity took out her phone and turned to Oliver more. "Would you happen to have Laurel's number? I wanted to thank her for everything as well. Oh, and if you can give Tommy a thanks for me too."

"I'll tell Tommy. And yeah, let me give you her number." Oliver pulled out his phone. Felicity handed him her phone as he programmed the phone number into her phone.

Oliver gave her phone back and held up his phone. "Okay, need a picture for your contact. I put my number in your phone as well. In case you need anything."

Felicity smiled lightly. It hurt to smile but she did it for him. "When I'm all healed up, you are re taking that."

Oliver smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. "Of course." He then looked at her and studied her face. "So, how are you feeling?"

Felicity put her hands together and sighed. "Doing better. Felt better last night when I hacked Wade's credit cards and sent all his money to help rape victims. And he's on the no fly list." 

Oliver widened his eyes. "Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side."

Felicity widened her eyes back. "I should not have told you that. Your name is on the building and you could go to Walter and tell him all this.. please don't get me fired. I love this job so much."

Oliver took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Felicity, your secret is safe with me. And that bastard deserved all what you did to him." He paused and then said, "The no fly list?"

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty good with these hands." She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them. "Not like that.. I'm just going to finish up here." She turned around and finished her work.

When she gave him the info, Oliver gave her a small wave before heading out. Damn him and that perfect ass.

Felicity quickly typed out a text to Laurel letting her know it was her and said a thank you for everything.

Not five seconds later was Laurel texting her back.

'Of course! Hey, I take lunch in about an hour. Would you want to grab a cup of coffee?'

Felicity smiled and texted her back saying she would love to.

An hour later, she was sitting at a small cafe with Laurel munching on a turkey club sandwich.

"So, how are you feeling?" Laurel said sipping her coffee.

Felicity put down the sandwich and sighed. "I'm better. Oliver checked on me this morning."

"Wait, what?" Laurel said looking at her like she had grown a second head. "He went to your work? Wait, where do you work. I never got to ask you."

"At Queen Consolidated. I work in IT."

Laurel gave her a small smirk. "Really... well... That was sweet of him."

Felicity raised her eyebrow up. "What?"

Laurel sipped her coffee. "Oh, nothing. It's just Oliver has probably never seen an IT room. Like ever. I just think it's sweet of him."

Felicity took a sip of her coffee and nodded. He was the playboy type but he needed help with his laptop. If it was even his. "I guess. He did have a computer issue, but that's it. He was there for that."

"Mm okay, if you say so." 

Felicity just shook her head and finished up her coffee and turkey club. Oliver just needed his laptop fixed. Surely he didnt need to check up on her.. but what did she know?

When she was finished with her lunch with Laurel, she gave her a small hug and promised to do lunch again. She got a text saying Oliver's dry cleaning was done, so she made a reminder to pick it up after work before heading back into the building. 

Her phone started ringing. She looked down to see an unknown caller. Her face scrunched but answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Miss Smoak?" A familiar gruff voice said. 

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Detective Lance. Can you come down to the station? It's about last night. And bring a lawyer."

Felicity stopped at her cubicle. "What, why? What's going on?"

She could hear Detective Lance sigh. "Summers is trying to fight your claim of rape. It's gonna be messy. I'm sorry, but can you come as soon as you can."

Felicity was fuming. That bastard was trying to say he didn't try to rape her? Oh, she was going to do so much worse than the no fly list.

"Yes, give me twenty minutes. I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and dialed the only lawyer to think of. 

"Hey, Felicity, everything okay?"

Felicity grabbed her lucky pen and stuffed it in her purse. "Can you meet me at the station? Wade Summers is a dead man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bun.. Do not mess with Felicity Smoak or you'll get burned! 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer against lawyer. Laurel and Wade Summers lawyer pretty much duke it out. 
> 
> Let's see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay totally spoiling you guys with another chapter update. My mother in law came over to watch my son so I was able to get some writing done. 
> 
> I know this whole rape might be dragging but I promise when this is over, we will get to Felicity joining the crusade. I just wanted this moment for Felicity and Oliver to bond and help each other through this difficult time for Felicity.
> 
> Love you all!!

Felicity POV

When Felicity met Laurel outside of the police station, she could tell Laurel was just as pissed. Good. She needed another woman who was going to cream him.

"So Summers is trying to say he didn't do anything?" Felicity asked as they walked inside. 

Laurel nodded and looked to find her father. "Yeah, but we are going to change all that."

When they reached Detective Lance, he was arguing with... Oliver?

"This son of a bitch doesn't have a case! Why is he even trying?" Oliver yelled at Lance.

Lance sighed and gave him a look. "You don't think I know this Queen? But after that night, all his credit cards were maxed out and his account wiped clean. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

Before Oliver could say anything, Felicity interjected. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Oliver turned to her and his once angry face, softened. "Felicity.. I'm.. Lance called me. He said to bring me in as your witness."

"Oh.." 

Laurel put a hand on Felicity's shoulders. "This is good Felicity, he really doesn't have a case now. But I'm going to have you wash off your makeup."

Felicity frowned. "For?"

Laurel squeezed the hand on her shoulder. "So Summers lawyer can see evidence of what Wade did to you."

Felicity nodded. "Okay, I'll go find the bathroom."

"Down the hall and to the right miss Smoak." Lance said pointing down the hall.

When she disappeared, Laurel looked at her father. "How does he even have a case here dad. There's a reliable witness, evidence of his assault. What's he got besides his credit cards getting hacked which happens?"

Lance took out a folder and handed it to his daughter. "Summers says Oliver can't be a reliable witness since he was on an island for five years. Summers says he's just crazy and was imagining things. As for the assault, he's claiming that he was trying to use the bathroom when she assaulted him."

Oliver frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "You've got to be joking. First of all I'm not crazy. I survived that island. I know what I saw. And when I went in there, she was on the damn ground shaking and her dress was torn. She was terrified of him!"

Lance nodded. "I know, all of us are going to fight this with miss Smoak."

When Felicity walked back, she held her head high. She was not going to let this piece get away with anything.

Laurel looked at Felicity. "You ready?"

Felicity nodded and watched as Oliver walked over to her and squeezed her hand. "We're here for you."

Felicity gave him a small smile. "Actually, can I talk to you for a minute before we go in?"

Oliver looked at Laurel and Detective Lance and they both nodded.

"I'll see you in there you two. We'll be in the room just down from here on the left." Laurel said before walking with her father to the room.

When they were gone, Oliver looked at her. "Are you okay to still do this?"

Felicity looked down at their joined hands. "Yeah.. but.. you don't have to be here.. I don't want you to have to go through this."

Oliver frowned and took her other hand in his before squeezing it. "Hey, look at me." When she did, he gave her a small smile. "I want to be here. I'm going to be here for you and I'm your only witness."

Felicity scoffed and shook her head. "You don't owe me anything Oliver. I'm sure you got something to do other than help this IT girl. And you've only known me for what, a day?"

Oliver wished he could say that it could have been one day knowing her that it felt like years. He wished he could say that just seeing her face brings light into his life. But he couldn't say any of that because it was too soon. Things on the island were quick, live or die. You had to watch each second. Watch your back. But being with her, he felt so much ease. On the island you saw people as targets. You didn't know who had your back or was going to stab you in the back. Looking at her., he saw a person, not a target. He didn't have to watch his back with her, but he had to watch his heart. And he wanted to protect hers.

Oliver put a stray hair behind her ear and he could swear he heard her drew in a breath. "Felicity, I don't want to be anywhere but here. I'm with you, till the very end of this."

Felicity felt shock at his words. Here was this incredible man standing next to her. Ready to fight the battle with her when he barley knew her. "O.. okay.. let's go."

When they walked into the room, Oliver squeezed her hand for support. 

Felicity saw Wade Summers and it felt like her breath was stolen from her. Both of his eyes were black and his nose was a shade of purple and yellow. Even though she felt a small victory for being able to cause him a little pain, she felt frozen on the spot. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, but when Oliver squeezed her hand again, she started to thaw. She sat down across from her attacker and held her head up high.

Oliver sat down next to her with Laurel on the other side of her and Detective Lance in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

Felicity could see Oliver's jaw harden and his other hand tightened in a fist. He looked like he wanted to murder the guy.

"So, shall we get this started?" Said Summers lawyer.

"Oh, let's." Laurel said with confidence. "Let's first talk about what so called charges your client had on mine because honestly, I'm just dying to hear what he's come up with." 

The other lawyer cleared his throat. "Mr. Summers is presenting a case to Miss Smoak on second degree assault and for computer crime statutes, class B misdemeanor for hacking all his accounts and is also charging Mr. Queen with second degree assault."

Felicity was about to speak when Laurel interjected and leaned forward. "Oh really, he's giving her a second degree assault? You know I find that hilarious because my defendant was assaulted by this man before our witness stepped in. You can see the evidence right here. Busted lip, scratches, and a big bruise. As my witness saw that a woman was being attacked, he stepped in and helped her. He was a hero. And computer hacking? You realize she is just in IT, right?" She looked over at Felicity. "No offense." She looked back at the lawyer. "And who says it was her? My client, who was almost raped was at her own house after this incident happened. She was in fear. You have no case here."

The lawyer sighed and handed her a folder. "Miss Smoak graduated from MIT in 2009 and in college her boyfriend was put in jail for hacking until he died in that prison. So it wouldn't be so far off base that Miss Smoak is a hacker herself who could definitely hack my client here. And does she have anybody to say she was at her home at any given point. And who says she didn't do the hacking herself on her home computer."

Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand so tightly her hand was turning white. At the mention of Cooper dying in jail, she wanted to cry right there and being charged with second degree assault?? He was the one attacking her!

The lawyer looked over at Oliver. "And he can't say he was with her because he's mentally not capable."

"Not mentally capable... really?" Oliver said as his jaw ticked.

"Oliver." Laurel said warning him. 

"No, this is ridiculous. This drunk son of a bitch attacks a woman, almost rapes her and he's trying to get a 2nd degree assault on both of us? It was self defense. Just because he can't get a woman to sleep with him, doesn't mean he needs to rape them."

"Well at least I don't kill them by bringing them on a boat." Wade said saying anything for the first time.

Laurel sucked in a breath and Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand to show she was there for him.

"That's enough!" Lance said coming over and putting down a piece of paper. "Written statements from both of them. Both of their testimonies add up. So your little assault charges on these two are bogus. Get the hell out of my station. We'll see you in court." Detective Lance then walked out of the door and slammed it.

Summers lawyer slowly packed up. "I guess we'll see you in court. C'mon, Mr. Summers."

Wade stood and gave a smirk at Oliver and Felicity before he left with his lawyer.

When they were both gone, Felicity clamped a hand over her mouth and stifled a small cry.

Oliver looked over at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Felicity..."

Felicity shook her head. "I just want this to be over. Dammit, why is he pushing this hard?"

Laurel sighed and stood up collecting all the papers. "He wants his money back, and doesn't want to go to jail for attempted rape. But with a jury, Felicity." She looked over at her and put a hand on your shoulder. "A jury is going to take your side. He's going to jail, Felicity. I'm going to pull the big guns out. I'll let you know anything and I'll set you up with a court date. Okay? And in the meantime, try and get some rest. Take off the rest of your work day and go home with a glass of wine. Oliver?"

Oliver looked up at her. "Yeah, I'll make sure she's home safe."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm okay, I'll be fine Oliver. There's no need."

Oliver gave her a small smile. "I don't mind. And besides, I can pick up the wine and..."

Before Oliver could say anything else, A large man walked in. He looked like a bodyguard for the president.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Ah, Diggle, come in. Let me introduce you to Felicity Smoak." Oliver said with a smile.

Diggle walked up to the tiny blonde and shook her hand. "Diggle. But you can call me Dig. Nice to meet you."

Felicity wiped her eyes and nodded with a smile and shook his large hand. "Nice to meet you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Diggle!! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have a summary 😅 it's more of a filler. But enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a short chapter. It's more of a filler before the court date. 
> 
> Just to not confuse you, Diggle already knows Oliver's secret. John and Lyla are already together. Oliver and Laurel had already tried to be together but decided agaisnt it. Their relationship is just going to be mentioned. I wanted more of a Felicity and Oliver focus. I don't know if I'm bringing in Sara in just yet but we will see how it goes!

Felicity POV

Felicity looked at the tall man. She swore he was built like a tree. His arms were tree trunks and she could tell that if she were to try and move him, it would be trying to move a brick wall. 

"Oliver, isn't this your bodyguard?" Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yup, he's going to make sure you get home alright."

Diggle gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'll take you to your car and I'll follow you home if that's okay with you."

Felicity looked up at Oliver confused. "You're not coming with us?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Queen has some family issues he needs to take care of." Diggle said giving him a look. 

"Oh.. okay. Well I hope that goes okay. I'm just goint to go out the door. Thank you for letting me borrow your bodyguard." She walked out the door with Diggle behind her.

Oliver POV

When both of them left Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "Laurel, please tell me you've got something up your sleve."

Laurel put her hand on her hip and smirked. "Oh, I do. Summers won't see it coming. I wasn't going to pull the big guns on him in this room. Wade is going to jail, I'm sure of it."  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "I've got Tommy helping me out with the case, so it's going to be okay."  
She walked to the doorway and paused before looking at him. "Oliver?"

Oliver looked at her. "Yeah?"

Laurel bit her lip and sighed. "Be careful with her. I can see the way you look at her. She's good for you."  
She then walked away before Oliver could get another word out.

Oliver put his hands down his face and looked down at his watch. He had to get ready for Deadshot tonight. With the help of Felicity getting the blue prints, he had to get Lance for back up. Guess it was time to suit up.

Felicity's POV

Felicity had her hands together in her lap nervously. "So... how's it like being Mr. Queen's bodyguard."

Diggle chuckled and turned a corner. "Well the first couple days were hell. He kept ditching me. It's kinda hard to be a bodyguard when there is no body to guard. I think he just hated someone always being with him."

Felicity laughed lightly. "That must have been irritating. What about now?"

Dig went to the parking garage and Felicity pointed at the red mini cooper. "It's better. I try to give him some room, but I'm always near." He stopped the car right next to hers and unlocked the car. "If you need anything, here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper and smiled. "Oh, and at your feet is a present from Mr. Queen."

Felicity frowned and looked down at her feet before she pulled up a bottle of red wine. "How'd he know I like red?"

Diggle smirked over at her. "He asked around the IT department. But he kept it nonchalant, said that he was trying to get surveys of what kind of wine women like."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "His excuses are horrible."

"Isn't that the truth."

Felicity opened the door and gave him a little wave. "Well I guess you'll just follow me. Not like a creepy stalker, but as a bodyguard who isn't even mine. Okay, I'm just going to go now!" She got out of the car and shut the door before climbing into her mini cooper.

When Felicity got home, she walked all the way to the door and waved off Mr. Diggle before going inside.

Ugh, this was such a long day for her. Good thing she had this bottle of wine.

"I'll get to you in a second my pretty."

She set the wine down on the kitchen countertop and then headed to the bathroom to change and take a shower. She needed to wipe today off of her. At the mention of Cooper, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Cooper was dead. Yes, that was a long time ago, but his name still stung when she heard it out loud.

After Felicity got out of the shower, her phone beeped and she walked over to check it. She never would in a million years believe that Oliver Queen was texting her.

'You make it home okay?' -O

Felicity smiled and typed him back.

'Sure did. Thanks for the wine too. You have fun with the survey? ;)'

'Let me guess, Dig?'

'Yup. But don't mind him. He's very nice. Good bodyguard.'

'He is. Just wanted to make sure you were all good for the night.'

'I will be. I'll be sipping wine and watching movies.'

'Sounds fun. Have a good rest of your night.'

'You too Oliver.'

Felicity felt like a dang teenager. She was getting so excited. But why? He was like the quarterback and she was the nerdy girl who he cheated off of on a test.  
She sighed and put her glasses back on and headed to the kitchen. This wasn't high school anymore, but she wasn'this type at all.  
As soon as she poured a glass of wine, another text had came.  
Oliver again?

Felicity checked the phone to see that it was Laurel.

'Your court date is in next week. I need you to take pictures of anywhere Summers hurt you. Every scratch. Please and thank you. Have a good night!'

Felicity quickly typed a thank you and walked back in her room to take pictures of every bruise she could find. She actually found bruises on her wrists that she didn't even notice. But this was good, this was going to bring him down.

\------  
(At the foundry)

Oliver smiled at his last text he sent Felicity before he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Oh, you are so smitten." Diggle said at the bottom of the stair case.

Oliver looked over and frowned. "What?"

Diggle rolled his eyes. "You gonna tell me that little survey fiasco wasn't a ploy to get her favorite type of wine? Or the fact that you're grinning like a schoolgirl over a text."

Oliver grabbed his bow and arrows. "Shut it Dig."

Diggle put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey man, not saying it's a bad thing. Just nice to see a genuine smile."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. So let's get Deadshot."

"Sounds good to me. I got Lyla to help out with A.R.G.U.S."

"Cool, I'll meet you there."

Diggle nodded. "Alright, let's get this son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court date is next I promise!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is a long chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy!!

Felicity smoothed down her pencil skirt one more time as she looked in the mirror. Today was the day. Today, she was going to sit in front of a jury and tell her story.

The bruise on her face had mostly faded away. The only thing that lingered was a yellow ring. Thank goodness because she hated wearing way too much make up. Especially in this heat. It felt like her face was melting.

Laurel had been messaging her back and forth throughout the week. They would go to lunch about twice a week at Big Belly Burger and Felicity loved it. It was nice to be able to have her as a friend. Not just because she is an amazing kick ass lawyer, but because she was becoming really good friends with her. 

Most of the times Tommy would sneak in and say hi to Laurel before he would race off to his club. She thought those two were absolutely adorable. And speaking about adorable...  
Oliver was definitely a flirt over texting. Who knew?  
There would be a text one day saying that she looked beautiful in the outfit she was currently wearing before he said her name and she would turn around and see him with a smile on his face.  
Everyday he would check up on her either through texting or he would make his way down to IT and ask for the most silliest things for her to do. One day it was to research a black arrow, the next a "sports bottle drink" that was in a syringe. That one was pretty lame.  
He always had that damn smirk on his face that she wanted to kiss off him but she never would tell him that. 

Laurel would always tease her about him saying he was smitten by her, but she only dismissed it by saying she was only his girl friday. She thought she would only ever be someone to help him with difficult tasks. He couldn't possibly be smitten by her whenever there was that police officer that knew him before the island. She had totally been flirting with him the whole time that Laurel was speaking with her father about the case and as Felicity had been sitting there watching them. It was the day before the trial and Laurel was getting everything together last minute so they were all there.  
Oliver was smiling back at her and she had felt the ugly monster of jealousy. But what did she have to be jealous of? He wasn't hers and she wasn't his. They weren't dating. She was the leggy model type that he always went for. He dated Laurel, and Laurel is gorgeous. Felicity never thought she was.

Tommy had come by her and sat in front of her and gave her a little smirk. "You know he's not into her, right?" 

Felicity had looked at him with wide eyes and her cheeks had heated. "Why wouldn't he? He's available. Not that inkeep tabs on him, but he's currently single. He's flirting with her right now. Not that I care."

Tommy let out a laugh. "Yeah, you don't care at all. But seriously, that's not his flirt face. That's his hi nice to see you again but I want to get out of here."

Felicity had raised her eyebrow at him. "You can tell all of that from a smile?"

Tommy had gotten up and patted her on the back before going to her ear. "His smile his genuine with you. Especially when he's talking to you on the phone or texting. His smile lights up when he hears your name." Then he had left with that and it made Felicity even more confused. 

Felicity shook her head from the memory and put her contacts in and then pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. She was ready.

Her phone beeped in the kitchen so Felicity headed that way and picked it up. Speak of the devil. The very hot one.

'I'm at the courthouse now. You almost here?' -O

'Yes, about to head out. I'll meet you there.' Felicity typed back and got on her shoes before heading out the door.

'Good. After the trial is over can we talk about something important?'

Felicity frowned. What did he mean about that? She shook her head. Maybe it was to talk about the whole trial. Probably seeing if she could help with another weird project of his.

'Of course. See you there.' Felicity then got into her car and drove to the courthouse.

When she got there, her eyes had widened. There was multiple paparazzi taking pictures of the car in front of the courthouse. 

When Moria Queen and Thea Queen stepped out, she felt like hurling. Why were they there? Support for Oliver? To make sure that Felicity didn't screw something up to make Oliver somehow go to jail? Or maybe it was to put the fear of God into her. 

When Felicity was finally able to park and get out of her car, she almost ran into the Queens themselves. Today was not going to be her day and she really needed it to be.

The first to turn was Thea Queen, Oliver's younger sister. Boy did she ever live up to her last name. She looked poised just like a Queen. Her stare could melt ice caps. But when words came out of her mouth, she expected disdain, but she was full of surprises.

"You're, Felicity... smoak, right?" Her face then grew into a smile. "You're the one who's in this trial and who's been texting my brother?"

Felicity was stunned to stay the least. She expected hatred. She didn't expect a smile out of her. "Um.. yeah.. yes I mean. I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

Moria Queen looked over at her like she was a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth. "So, this is the woman who is making us come all the way down here for Oliver."

There it is. The disdain and hatred. But then somehow her face completely changed and she put a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry to what happened to you, dear. I'm so glad Oliver was there to help you."

Felicity thought she had been hit on the head. "I.. uh.. yeah.. I am very lucky."

Thea Queen looked at her mom and then back at Felicity. "You know, ever since you met my brother, he's changed. He actually smiles and not those fake ones he gave when he got home. I wanted to thank you."

Felicity then looked over at Thea with wide eyes and Moria stepped back away from her. "Thank me?"

Thea nodded and drew her into a big hug. "He's home more.. and he's more of the Ollie I knew.. so yes. Thank you. Thank you for bringing Ollie back to us." She pulled back and wiped a tear that had gone down her cheek.

"Now Thea, why don't we head inside? I'm sure Miss Smoak needs to head inside as well."

Thea Queen nodded and headed inside with her mother. 

Felicity felt like she was growing a second head. Did Thea Queen just hug her and thank her?

"Earth to Felicity. You ready?" Laurel had said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Felicity shook her head and walked with her. "I.. uh... yeah, I'm good."

Felicity took a breath and both of them walked into the courtroom. It wasn't fully packed like she expected, which she was very thankful for but there was a couple of rows full. In the front behind the bench was Oliver, Diggle, Tommy, Moria, and then Thea.  
When she looked at the other side, she saw the man who caused her to be here. Wade Summers. He knew the moment she walked in and turned around to face her. He had a smirk on his face and looked at her like she was this small creature that he was going to eat for a snack.

Felicity turned away from him and held her hands together. She would not show weakness. Felicity then looked at Oliver and gave her small smile that was able to give her the confidence to do this.

When Felicity went up to her position she looked up at where the judge would be and took her seat.  
Not five minutes later that the jury came in and sat down and the judge arrived. Here we go.

"Case number 65, Wade Summers vs Felicity Smoak. Miss Lance, let's get this over with." The judge said looking over at Laurel. Felicity shrunk down in her seat slightly. This was real, this was happening. But she could do this.  
Laurel stood up and walked over to the front before facing Wade Summers.  
"Thank you your honor. Wade Summers is being charged in the Subordinate Court of attempted rape contrary to Section 137 of the Penal Code, Chapter 89 of the Laws of Starling City. The statement of offence read defilement, contrary to Section 138 of the Penal Code. Mr. Summers is being convicted of indecent assault to my client, Miss Smoak. We have photographic evidence," she paused to give the judge photos that Felicity had given her last week. "Of the assault and we have Miss Smoak's statement as well as Mr. Queens statement as well."  
The judge looked over the pictures and sighed. "Alright, you've got photos and statements. Call your first witness to the stand."

Laurel nodded and looked over at Felicity. "I call Miss Smoak to the stand."

When Felicity heard her name being called, she gripped the arms of her chair before taking a breath and slowly walking up there to the seat. She swore herself in and looked at Laurel.

"Miss Smoak, can you go to that night of the assault and tell me exactly what happened?"

Felicity nodded and put her hands on her skirt and wiped the sweat off. "I was looking for the restroom. I couldn't find one so I looked into one of the offices and found one. After, I came face to face with Mr. Summers. I tried to go past him but he took my wrist. I tried to get out of it, but he wouldn't let go. He then spun me around and pulled me to him." She took a breath and continued. "He started to run his ha.. hand.. down my dress. I didn't want anything to happen, so I hit him in the solar plexus, foot, and nose to try and get away. I was able to get away from him then and unlocked the door, but he pulled me away to the ground and punched me in the face." She closed her eyes again and looked over at the jury with pleading eyes. All the faces were blank as she assumed. "That's when he ripped my dress and started to undo his belt."

"Miss Smoak," the judge said looking over at her. She faced the judge. "What happened next?"

Felicity looked over at Oliver and gave him a small smile. "Mr. Queen. Well Oliver Queen saved me."

Oliver looked back at her with the same smile smile. 

The judge cleared his throat. "Miss Lance, is there any video surveillance of this happening?"

Laurel smirked and nodded before turning on the television and turning it to the jury. "As you can see, my client is saying the exact truth of what happened."

"I object. Your honor, you can clearly see, Miss Smoak striking my client first. My client was intoxicated at the time of this. His judgment wasn't in the right headspace." Summers' attorney said standing up.

Laurel twisted around to face him. "So his intoxication gives him absolute right to assault my client and then proceed with his actions for attempt rape?"

"Objection denied. Miss Lance, you have your evidence and statements, how do you want to proceed?"

Laurel looked over at Wade and smirked. "15 years jail time. Parole for the life."

Wade's attorney pointed at Laurel. "Objection! 15 years for this one time? He didn't rape her and he was intoxicated! My client should not do the time spoken. He's a model citizen."

Laurel went over to the bench and grabbed two folders. She handed one to the judge and the other she read. "Model citizen? That's funny because I have written statements that go back all the way to his college days about multiple women saying that they were assaulted by Mr. Summers here. In fact seven women reported it, but it got filed away and buried because Mr. Summers paid a lot of money to keep it hidden. Your honor, I rest my case." She then sat down at her seat and folded her hands together.

The judge looked over at Summers attorney. "Well, Mr. Candor, I suggest you pull out your guns because miss Lance certainly has. Anything you would like to say?"

Mr. Candor walked away from his seat and walked over to Felicity. "I'd like to keep miss Smoak at the stand."

"Continue." 

"Miss Smoak, you graduated at MIT, correct?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, that is."

Mr. Candor walked the rest of the way up to her and raised an eyebrow. "Very impressive, honestly. So tell me, at the college, did you partake in any hacking?"

Felicity bit her lip. "No, I did not." 

Mr. Candor tilted his head to the side. "Really? Because I looked into you. You had a boyfriend. Mr. Seldon was put into jail for that exact same reason. He was your boyfriend and roommate. Who says that you guys didn't do it together? Because I find it funny that the same night you met my client, he was hacked. All his accounts drained. Now, we researched all this. We couldn't find where any of that trace of money has gone. Doesn't that seem suspicious to you?"

Felicity squeezed her hands together. "It doesn't to me. People's accounts get hacked. Mine has before when I first moved here from Las Vegas. It happens. Doesn't mean I did it."

The judge looked at Mr. Candor. "So you have no evidence of Miss Smoak doing any sort of hacking, so you can only say it's a coincidence. Miss Lance has all of this evidence against your client. I think we're done here. Let's let the jury decide." The judge banged his gavel. "We will meet back here in one hour."

Felicity was dumbfounded. This case was really on her side. Was she really going to win this?

She stepped outside the bench and started walking towards her side, when she was tackled. Wade was behind her, arm wrapped around her throat. Felicity's air way was closed off.  
"You bitch!! You've ruined me!"

Not today. She was so sick of this guy.

Felicity elbowed him in the solar plexus, shoved her heel in his toe, hit him in the nose, and for the finale, hit him straight in the groin.  
When he fell from her body while holding his manhood, Felicity breathed and put her fist in the air.  
"Sing! I got the G!"

When she looked out into the crowd, she blushed and stepped back for the police officer to handcuff him  
Oliver ran to her side and cupped her face. "Are you okay?"

Felicity smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Dude, she kicked his ass! And you used S.I.N.G!" Thea said running to her side as well with a big grin on his face.

"Order!" A gavel was hit three times making Felicity's ring.  
The judge stood up and pointed his gavel at Wade. "Get him the hell out of my courtroom. Mr. Summers, that little stunt just cost you an extra five years. I don't need a jury, I was going to do five years, but this. Ten years. Take him away bailiff, now."

The bailiff took Summers away as he started yelling and trying to get out of the handcuffs that were put on him.  
"You just wait Smoak!! I'll come after you! I will have my revenge!!"

When Wade was shoved back behind the doors, Tommy came over and put his arm around Laurel. "Can he plea insanity? Because he sounds like a villain. I will have my revenge. Like really?" Tommy laughed looked at Felicity. "You were a badass by the way."

Felicity blushed. "Thanks."

"It was quite extraordinary miss Smoak. Oliver, she's had quite the day, why don't you invite miss Smoak for lunch?" Moria said with her hands clasped together. 

Oliver looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Mom, I actually already had a evening planned with her at Big Belly Burger."

"Alright, well Felicity, it was nice to meet you. Come by the mansion anytime. Thea, let's go see Walter. I'm sure he would love to hear what went on in here. He's at the office."

Thea nodded and then gave Felicity a hug which definitely surprised everyone. "Cool. I'm gonna go see Walter. Glad you're okay."

When everyone had left the courtroom, Oliver and Felicity were the only the two left. Felicity let out her hair and sighed. "Well, that was a day."

Oliver chuckled. "You could say that again."

Felicity looked down at their still joined hands and squealed inside. She was holding hands with Oliver Queen.  
"So Big Belly Burger? And weren't you going to ask me something?"

Oliver squeezed her hand and walked out of the courthouse with her. "Yes and yes. But the second thing can wait until we get in the car. We need a secure location."

Felicity looked up at him and frowned. "Um, okay."

When they got into her mini cooper, Felicity looked over at Oliver. He looked nervous and she didn't know why. It's not like he was going to ask her hand in marriage or anything.

Oliver then turned to her with a serious look. "Felicity, I know I can trust you with this. From everything that I've thrown at you like the crazy things like a sports drink in a syringe, that you probably already know was a fluke."

Felicity nodded and edged him to go on. "Yes..."

Oliver took her hand and looked into her yes. "I'm the hood."

Felicity widened her eyes. "Well... um.. what?" She closed her eyes and opened them back up. She pictured him in the green outfit. All that delicious leather. When she opened her eyes she had the realization. "Yeah.. that literally explains everything... wait so what's the question?"

Oliver was surprised the least thay she didn't freak out but this was good. "Well, wanna join my crusade?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum.. now she knows!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity joins the crusade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit longer than expected! Just had a busy weekend! But this chapter will be worth it!!

Felicity blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, did you just say to join it? This whole thing? But why me. Wait, Oliver you've killed people."

Oliver looked at her seriously and squeezed her hand. "Only when necessary. I want your help because you honestly make this job a whole lot easier to do and I wouldn't have been able to stop these most of these men without you. So instead of going to you with these ridiculous stories, you can work beside me and help this city. But I can understand it you don't want to. I am a killer Felicity, but I trust you with my life. I just hope you trust me with yours."

Felicity took all in what he was saying. First, he was the Hood, the vigilante, the guy who had bows and arrows. He was like a modern day Robin Hood but so much better with the tight leather. And all of this, he wanted her to join him. She would really be making a difference in this city. She had already been helping him honestly, but this time she would be working side by side. She was actually excited. Yes, she had the IT job but doing this would be so much better. She could really do this. 

"Uh, Felicity?"

Oh, she must have drifted off. He was expecting an answer. Felicity looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yes, yes I would. Like to join your crusade. And well, I am in your debt anyways."

Oliver's smile made her weak in the knees. The smile spread from ear to ear and damn those eyes. She could get used to staring at them all...

"You guys alright?" Diggle said knocking on Felicity's window.

Felicity yelped and removed her hand from Oliver's before looking over at the window. She rolled it down and sighed. "Yes, although a warning would be nice."

Dig lifted up an eyebrow. "Knocked a couple times. Anyways, Oliver, we good to go on the um..." He looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity. "Are we good?" 

Felicity looked at Oliver and could see the conversation that they had going on just between them. She then looked over at Diggle who nodded. "Alright, well welcome to the team. Big Belly Burger?"

Felicity groaned and put her head back. "Yesss.. please this girl is starving."

Diggle laughed. "Let's go before we starve the girl. I'll drive my car, I'll meet you guys there."

When Diggle left, Felicity put on her seatbelt and drove to Big Belly Burger. When they arrived, Felicity undid her seatbelt and reached into the backseat of her car.

When she pulled back, Oliver's face was inches from hers. She looked down at his lips and then back at his eyes to find his eyes staring at her lips. When he looked back up into her eyes, time seemed to freeze. For just a moment they were in each other's little bubble. 

He couldn't want to kiss her would he? But here he was mere inches from her face. He was so close that she could smell his mouthwash or toothpaste. Whichever it was she could smell the mint.

Oliver didn't make a move, so Felicity opened her big mouth like she always did.

"I uh, have your jacket. I had it dry cleaned." Felicity said bring out the jacket in front of them.

Oliver seemed to shake his head from the trance. "Oh. Thanks."

Did he seem disappointed? 

Felicity then grabbed her keys. "I guess we should join Diggle inside before he starts knocking on windows again.

Oliver cleared his throat and nodded. "Um, yeah." He opened the door and walked around to her side before opening it for her.

Both of them walked inside to find Diggle already seated eating a burger. When they walked over and sat in the seat across from him, Dig smirked. "Took you guys long enough."

Felicity blushed and was about to say something when the waitress walked over. "What can I get you guys?"

Oliver cleared his throat. "I'll just take a number one with a water. Felicity?" He said turning to her.

Felicity coughed slightly. "Um, same thing except a chocolate shake."

The waitress smiled at them. "Alright, I'll get that ordered for you guys. 

When the waitress walked away, Diggle took another bite of his burger giving the two of them a knowing look.

Oliver cleared his throat again. "So, where are we at on the Dodger case?"

Felicity pulled out her tablet. "Mm. That jewel thief guy? I heard about him. He puts these collars on victims and makes them steal for him. If not," She put her hands up and did a mock explosion. "Kaboom, goes your head."

Diggle nodded and took a drink of his water. "Yeah, one guy refused to do what the Dodger asked and took the guy's head off. Literally." 

The food arrived and Felicity took a bite of her fries. "So is this how you guys do this crusade? Over burger and fries."

Oliver smirked. "Nah, we usually talk about it over punching each other or training."

Felicity sipped her chocolate shake and frowned. "And you guys think I'm weird."

Diggle chuckled. "So we need to know what the police know. Isn't that Detective you were talking to a few days ago on the Dodger case?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, she is. But how are we going to get info?"

Felicity pulled out a piece of tech. "Well I have said tech. You could place it on her phone."

Oliver picked up the piece of tech and looked at it. "And how do I do that. Usually I put the fear of God in someone but I guess I can use this. So again, how am I going to put this on her phone?"

Diggle shrugged. "Felicity, you could distract her while Oliver puts it on her phone or the other way around."

Felicity dipped her fry in her ketchup a little too hard that Diggle gave her a look. "You could distract her, you know her more and you could do a little flirty flirt and I'll slip said tech in her phone. Then we will know what she knows."

Oliver ate the last of his burger and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Okay, sounds good. Let's go."

"Fine. We'll see you later Diggle." She set some dollar bills down and got out of the booth before heading to her car. 

Oliver frowned and gave Diggle a quizzical look. "Umm... do you know what that was about?"

Diggle sipped his water slowly before smirking. "Oliver, I can't give you all the answers. Now, go before she bites your head off."

Oliver groaned. "I'll meet you back at the foundry." 

Diggle laughed. "Good luck."

The way to the foundry was awkwardly quiet. Felicity knew she had no right to be jealous, Oliver could date any girl he wanted. But there was still that green monster coming to the surface. She hated to be that girl. Jealous over a guy she barley knew and jealous over a guy that wasn't hers. Maybe some wine and mint chip ice cream would help.

When Felicity parked and got out of the car, she headed into Verdant with Oliver. 

Oliver then led her to a door and then down a staircase. When he flipped on the light, Felicity looked around in wonder. When she landed on his computer system, she groaned. "Oh no, nope. This is not going to work." She walked over and groaned again. "Your computer system is very outdated."

Oliver walked over to her and handed his credit card over. "You can update it however you want. Since you'll be working down here, make it yours."

Felicity took the credit card and held it up to him. "You're just giving me this? This is very dangerous Oliver. I will go crazy and.."

"Felicity, it's fine. Just go tomorrow and pick out what you want. It's alright."

Felicity smirked. "Okay, your words." She stuffed the card in her purse and sat down in the chair. "I'm going to at least update all your stuff. You can work out or shoot arrows whatever it is you do."

"Okay, let me know if you hear anything about the Dodger."

"Okay." Felicity said as she got to work.

Oliver took off his shirt and smirked. This should rile her up. He the walked over in front of her and then by the salmon ladder. She didn't even peak. Oliver frowned as he saw her focused on the computers.

"Hey, Oliver, if the Dodger strikes aga..." she looked up and paused. "Your shirtless. Why are you shirtless."

Oliver shrugged. "Isn't that what normal men do..?"

Felicity opened her mouth and shut it before carefully walking to him. She cautiously put her hands up. "Oliver... can I...?"

Oliver's smirked was wiped away as he saw her approach. He could only nod. As she walked right up to him, he sucked in a breath when her fingertips touched his bare skin. 

Felicity lightly traced the scar that was on the left side on his body. "Beautiful." She whispered tracing it all the way to the end. She then traced the bite mark and she felt goosebumps where she touched. 

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to shake the memories of the pain that inflicted the scars and then opened his eyes back up. He grabbed Felicity's hand and looked down at her sadly. "Felicity, these scars aren't beautiful. They are ugly and revolting."

Felicity looked up at him and shook her head, squeezing his hand. "No, Oliver... they're beautiful. Each one of these means a point in your life where you survived. Your scars are someone else's sign of hope. Yes, they are beautiful." She cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile. "Your scars are what makes the new Oliver and I like this version, even if I didn't know the man before the island."

Oliver looked deep into her eyes cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Felicity... is that what you really think?"

Felicity smiled even more. "Of course Oliver. I mean every word."

"Oh Felicity.." he said before pulling her face forward and touching his lips to hers. 

Felicity closed her eyes slowly and absorbed what Oliver was doing. His lips were on hers. Like how was this happening? Was she dreaming? Her brain needed to shut up because she wanted to enjoy every second of this.

Felicity then moved her hands down the front of his chest and then to his back before pulling him closer. She slanted her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Oliver moved his hands to her hair and he about lost it. Silky stands if blonde hair that she apparently dyes were around his fingertips. He could smell her shampoo that was grapefruit and mint. Why the hell was he thinking about her shampoo smell when he was kissing her? But he couldn't help it, kissing her was intoxicating and wanted to do it all day long if she let him. After what seemed to be hours but only minutes, Oliver pulled back to see Felicity's red cheeks.

Felicity opened her eyes with her mouth slightly open. "Wow." She whispered.

Oliver shook his head smiling. "Was that okay?"

Felicity nodded, still holding onto him. His body was on fire and the heat from his skin was beginning to make her sweat but she didn't have a care in the world. "More than okay."

"Well, it's about damn time." Diggle said at the bottom of the staircase, arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!! Finally!!! Am I right??


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow against The Dodger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos! I love you all!

Felicity yelped and pushed Oliver in the chest, putting space in between them. “Diggle!” She faced him and put her hands on her hips. “Just how long have you been standing there?”

Diggle smirked and walked over to them. “Just caught the end of it. Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything or hear anything. So we go any news on The Dodger?”

Felicity took a breath of relief, happy to change the subject. She walked back over to the computers and sat down in the chair. “Well, I’m actually trying to set a trap for The Dodger but I am just trying to think of a way. I’ve researched what kinds of jewels he likes and they are all from the Ominous Decade.”

Oliver walked over to her chair and leaned in. Felicity bit her lip as he was so close to her. Before all this, having him close didn’t affect her this much, but now? Oh, all she wanted to do was forget The Dodger, and pull Oliver’s lips to her again. Oliver tapped some things on the computer. “It looks like there is an auction tonight, I can get a jewel from my vault and you can put a GPS on it.”

Felicity looked up at him to find his eyes trained on her lips. She gulped and he followed the movement before there was a clearing of a throat. Felicity shook her head and pushed away from the desk. “Okay, so I guess we didn’t need the tech on your ex, do we?”  
Oliver shrugged. “Guess not.”  
Felicity put her lips to the side and was going to say something but decided against it. “I guess we pick one of your jewels out and meet at the auction?” Felicity then groaned. “Wait, I don’t have a dress. I can’t go; I can just pitch you guys in.”

Oliver put his shirt back on and smiled. “Hey, you have my credit card; let’s go get you a dress. My vault is actually near a dress store and we have a couple of hours to kill.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I know how you know that?”

He shrugged back at her. “Thea would always drag me there all the time to help her pick out stuff for the fancy things we would have back at home.”

“Oh, okay. Diggle, I guess we will meet you there?”

Diggle nodded. “Sounds good to me. You kiddos have fun.”

When Felicity looked through the store of the racks of beautiful dresses, she had looked at one of the price tags and she swore she had a mini heart attack. One of the dresses was worth a month’s rent. Man, what it is like to have money. Felicity sighed. She couldn’t let Oliver pay for a dress just for one night. But she could always save the dress for other occasions. Felicity ran her fingertips over one of the dresses and smiled. This one was cute. It was a purple wrap dress with long sleeves.  
“I think dress would be nice if you were going on a picnic, not for a charity auction.” Oliver whispered behind her. He couldn’t resist.  
Felicity jumped and put a hand on her chest before twisting around and swatting him in the chest. “Dang it, Oliver! What did I tell you about scaring me?”

A smirk played on his lips. “To keep doing it because it gets a rise out of you.”

She frowned but pulled the dress out anyways and put it against her body. “I thought this one was cute.”

Oliver shook his head and examined her body before he looked at the rack that was next to them. He rummaged through the dresses until he picked out one. It was a short golden cocktail dress. The back was open except for two pieces sheer fabric holding onto it and it had a small slit in the front. “I think this would look nice.”

Felicity tried looking at the price tag, but Oliver moved it away from her reach. “Oliver, I can’t let you pay for a dress that’s probably worth my car value.”

Oliver smiled at her playfully. “Felicity, don’t worry about money. Seriously, Thea has probably a million of these that she doesn’t even wear anymore. It’s one dress.”

Felicity sighed and gave in. “Okay, but I’m buying you dinner tonight.”  
Oliver’s eyes widened slightly and walked up to the register with her. “Are you asking me to dinner?”  
Felicity’s cheeks reddened as she pulled out his credit card and grabbed the dress. “No, just buying you dinner.”  
“Felicity, that’s called a date.” He said smirking. “What size shoe are you?”  
“Seven?” She asked confused.  
“Okay, be right back.” He walked over to the shoe rack and picked out a pair for her.  
When he came back, Felicity raised an eyebrow. “You’re pretty good at this.”  
He only shrugged as they checked out. “I tell ya, having a baby sister does have some perks.”  
“Well, I’m an only child so I wouldn’t have any idea.”  
“They can cause tension for sure, but they are nice to have.” He grabbed the bag for her and walked out of the store with her.

After they got back into Felicity’s car, she faced him. “So what did you pick out?”  
Oliver dug in his pocket and handed her the jewel that would be bait for The Dodger. “Wow, it’s beautiful.” She said looking over at the blue jewel. “I don’t think I want to know how this much cost..” She attached the GPS to it before he took it back and slipped it in his pocket.  
Oliver chuckled. “Trust me, the dress was way cheaper. So where are you taking me to dinner miss Smoak?”  
Felicity shrugged. “I don’t know. We could go to get Chinese and then get ready for the auction.”  
“Sounds good. There’s a place about five blocks from here.”

After they got their meals and ate at the restaurant, Felicity dropped him off at the foundry so he could get ready there. He insisted he had a suit there just in case. She then got to her townhouse and began to get ready. Felicity curled her hair, applied make up, and put her contacts in before slipping the dress on. When she looked into the mirror, she smiled. The dress wasn’t too short and she actually looked really good in it. Dang, Oliver did have taste. This would really come in handy. Felicity then put on her heels and got out her phone to text him that she was on her way. They really needed to talk about the kiss they shared earlier today. They didn’t talk about it during dinner which kept the mood light and airy, but now they needed to talk about what happens after. Was it just a onetime thing or did Oliver want to progress it? 

When Felicity got to the auction, she had her phone in her hand and looked for Diggle and Oliver. They had both texted her that they were there. When she finally spotted both of them, Oliver looked at her with a slight tilt to his head. An amused expression was on his face and she couldn’t help blush at him.

“So, we good to go?” Diggle asked looking around at the crowd.  
Felicity looked down at her phone. “Yup, I have a good signal on it. So far it’s still there, but I guess we will see. Why don’t we split up and cover more ground, we might be able to catch him that way.”  
Oliver nodded and squeezed her hand. “Be careful. Watch your back.”  
Felicity squeezed it back and gave him a small smile before walking around. She sat the red dot move and widened her eyes. It was on the move. Felicity looked at her phone and tried to see where it was going until she almost ran into a tall man. She looked down right in time to see him stuff the jewel in his right pocket. “Hey!” She called out.  
The man looked behind him amused. “To what do I owe to please to such an inquisitive blonde?”  
Felicity frowned. “I dye it, but that’s not the point. That was donated by the Queen family, if you want it, you better place a bid.”  
The man smirked. “Really? Well, I thought I would just take it.”  
Felicity walked closer to him. “Well that’s not going to happen. Maybe the police would like to know what you’re doing.”  
The Dodger rolled his eyes and got out one of his bomber necklaces. Before Felicity could move away from him, he attached it to her around her neck and went to her ear. “If I were you, I wouldn’t go to the police, or boom. Now run along sweetheart.”  
Felicity gasped and watched him go as she clutched at her neck. Oliver, she needed to find Oliver. She didn’t want to run and cause a scene, but she needed to find either Oliver or Diggle. When she turned the corner, she saw both of them right next to each other. Thank God. She walked straight up to Oliver and put her hand on his arm and squeezed it.  
Oliver looked down at her and his eyes widened in slight fear.  
“I think I have a major problem.”  
Diggle grabbed Felicity’s arm and moved her over to a secluded office.  
“Get away from me! I don’t want to hurt you guys.” Felicity said back away. She hit the desk with her legs and stopped. Fear was overwhelming her but she knew Oliver could catch him, but would it be in time?  
Oliver looked at her and cupped her cheek. “It’s going to be okay. I want you to patch me in, okay? Tell me where he’s going. Diggle?” He looked over at the man and had their silent conversation.  
Diggle emptied the cup of pens and grabbed the cap on one of them. “Go, I got it.”

It seemed like hours until she heard Oliver’s voice again. It was like a breath of fresh air. “Patch me in Felicity.”  
Felicity got out her tablet with shaking hands as Diggle worked on the device around her neck. “I got you, well him. I don’t think anybody has been happier about traffic cameras.”  
As Felicity led Oliver to The Dodger, Diggle still worked on deactivating the bomb around her neck. She tried to keep her hands steady on the tablet as Diggle worked. She had all the confidence in the world and trusted Oliver with her life, but it was still terrifying. It was like a loaded gun was placed at her temple with a finger on the trigger. It was just a matter of time before someone pulled that little trigger ever so slightly.  
Minutes tracked by and she heard Oliver’s voice talking to The Dodger. The collar started to beep and Felicity held her breath and waited for the boom, but it never happened. Soon the lights went green and the collar fell from her neck. Felicity clutched her neck and ripped off the collar and put as much distance between the bomb and herself. “Ugh, I need a shower.”  
Diggle chuckled. “Need a ride home?”  
Felicity shook her head. “Nah, I’m okay. I can drive home. I think Oliver and I need to have a talk.”  
He nodded and grabbed the bomb collar. “I’ll get this to Lyla.”  
“Sounds good to me. Get that thing as far away from me as possible.”

When Oliver met her back at the auction, he took off his helmet and gave her a smirk. “Want a ride?”  
Felicity raised her eyebrow. “Is that even yours?”  
“Nope, but want to go take a ride anyways?”  
She just laughed and shook her head. “No, I’m okay. I was actually hoping we could talk… about the kiss and what this all means…”

Oliver set down the helmet and walked towards her. He put his hands on her arms and smiled down at her. He bent his head down and kissed the top of his head. “If you want to forget about it, I get it. You are only here because of a debt. If you want an out, I’m giving you an out.” He then sighed and took his hands in hers. “Felicity, I don’t want to ruin your life. Being with me comes with all these new dangers. It’s risky. I know you chose this and it’s your choice… But I can’t ruin your life with mine.”

Felicity let out a breath and shook her head before she cupped his face. “Oliver, you think you’ll ruin my life? Oliver, I’ve almost been raped, which you stopped. I had a bomb collar around my neck that would have killed me, but you stopped that. Don’t you get that you are saving my life time and time again? I want to be with you. I don’t want an out. I’m willing to go with this if you are.”

“You’re damn right I am.” He said and closed the distance between them, crushing his lips to hers. This kiss was much different than the last one. Their first kiss was her healing him with her words, this one was them healing each other. This was their moment. Oliver deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

Moments drifted by and Felicity was the one to pull away. “You want to get some mint chip at the store with me? I could definitely use some after this night.”  
Oliver beamed down at her. “I wouldn’t want to do anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm just wanting your opinion. This chapter could be a good closing one, but I'm just wondering if you want more chapters or if this is a good place to stop and just start a new fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gives Oliver the notebook that Walter gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I had some major writer's block and it's been a busy week. Hope you enjoy this!

Felicity paced back and forth on the carpet of her townhouse in her slippers. She bit her lip and clutched the little notebook like it was her lifeline. Oliver should have been here by...  
A knock at the door put her out of her thoughts. Felicity walked over to the door and opened it to find a curious looking Oliver. He was dressed in a blue henley with dark jeans. How was this beautiful man her boyfriend?

Oliver's mouth twitched up in a small smirk. "Beautiful man?"

Felicity closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself. "Sorry.. with it being this late, my mouth to brain filter has no limits."

Oliver walked inside and put his hands in his pockets before facing her. "So not that I mind coming to see you, but what's up? You sounded strange on the phone."

Felicity ushered him into her living room and handed him the notebook.  
She bit her lip in anticipation. 

Oliver took the notebook in his hands and frowned before looking at her. "Felicity, how do you have this?" 

His arrow face was on and Felicity took a breath. "I'm giving you the notebook because I trust you with my life and I need you to sit down when I say all this."

Oliver narrowed his eyes and walked closer to her. "Felicity, tell me now."

Felicity took a shaky breath and put her hands together. "Walter gave me the book, he wanted me to find everything about that book. He found it in your house. And he had me look into something called Tempest. Oliver...." she took his hand and squeezed. "The Gambit was sabotaged. It wasn't a storm, it was a bomb."

Oliver stepped back and clutched the notebook tightly in his hand and put the other one through his hair. He started pacing the floor just as Felicity had.

Felicity watched him and her heart ached for him. Having to find out you were trapped on an island for five years and it wasn't by accident. His father died and Laurel's sister .. "Oliver.."

Oliver slowly sat down on her couch and had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "Sab.. sabotage?" He then looked up at her. "Who." He said in his arrow voice.

Felicity shook her head. "I have no idea. I have everything on my computer but I can show you everything Oliver. We'll figure this out together."

Oliver set the notebook down and ran his hands over his face. "I.."

Felicity knelt down to his level and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Oliver..."

Oliver looked at her. "When did you know about all of this?" 

Felicity sighed. "Walter asked me today. I wanted to make sure of everything before coming to you. I didn't want to come to you with false information. But that notebook is the same as the one your father gave you. Do you think your mother..?

"My mother?" He said cutting her off. "She has the same notebook but why would she be involved with sabotaging my father's yacht? I went on that boat!"

Felicity let go of his cheeks and stood up. "I know Oliver, but this seems fishy." She walked over to the her computer that was at her kitchen table and tapped at a few keys. She could feel Oliver's presence behind her and if it wasn't for this situation she would have turned around and planted her lips to his, but she decided this was more important.

Oliver bent down and looked over at the screen and thought. Could his mother be involved with something like this? "I need to go speak to my mother."

Felicity looked up at him. "As you or as your other part?"

Oliver planted a kiss on her forehead  
"As the other me. Keep your comm on. It'll just be you and me."

"You don't want Diggle on this?"

Oliver shook his head. "Him and Lyla are doing something for A.R.G.U.S."

Felicity nodded and put her comm in her ear. "Be careful."

Oliver kissed her on the lips this time and headed out the door. Before he opened it he looked at her with a small smirk. "Robin Hood poster?"

Felicity blushed and shooed him away. "Shut up or I'll start calling you man in tights."

Oliver only shook his head and closed the door behind him. 

When he shut the door, Felicity began tracking him. "Is your mom at the office?"

"Probably, Walter said not to expect my mother home tonight because she had some paperwork at the office."

While Oliver was driving, Felicity went in depth of what she had discovered. She had to find more to latch on. There was something big happening. She could just feel it in her bones that something was wrong.  
She typed away and looked further into tempest. There just had to be more.

"I'm here." She heard Oliver say.

"Just try not to be too Arrowy. You can be scary sometimes. And if you can, try planting that tracker. That way we can follow her movements."

"Okay, I'm going in."

Felicity watched the security cameras and followed Oliver's movements. "It looks like it's only her. Probably because it's late at night. She's not in the office now. But I do spot her phone. Plant the bug now."

A few moments later, Moria came into the office, Oliver had an arrow pointing at her. "Moria Queen! You have failed this city!"

She could see Moira flinch and held her hands up. "Please! Don't hurt me! I have children!"

"Shut up! Tell me the truth, is there something going on at Queen Consolidated? Robert Queens boat was sabotaged, did you have anything to do with it?!"

Moria slowly shook her head. "No, my son was on that boat. He went missing for five years. My husband died on that boat. I would never intentionally hurt my family!"

Oliver huffed in annoyance. "Do you know who's behind it?"

Moria shook her head. "I don't know. Please, don't hurt me.."

Oliver put down the bow.

"Why are you looking into this? Why does this matter to you?"

Oliver put the arrow back in his quiver. "Helping out a friend." He then ran out of the office.  
When he was out of ear shot he heard him curse. "She's hiding something, but she didn't lie about sabotaging my father's boat. Maybe the bug will get us more information."

"Okay, you should head home. Your mother will probably be expecting you after this whole thing. Better to not look suspicious."

"Alright, I'll be over in the morning. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Oliver."

Felicity took off her comm and went back to typing on her computer. What did all of this mean? Why sabotage a yacht that held a rich man and his son? Did Robert Queen have that bad of an enemy that would cause his own death and almost his son's?  
Felicity frowned and got a cup of coffee before sitting back down. This mystery was something that needed to be solved.

An hour later, Felicity cursed to herself. There was a warehouse. But what did it contain? Sure Felicity could call Oliver and have him check it out, but he needed to be home. She didn't see an issue with checking it out herself. Besides after she checks it out, if there is something, she can always tell Oliver in the morning. And if there isn't anything, then she will be fine.

Felicity grabbed her coat and her keys before slipping out into night.

When Felicity got to the warehouse, she turned her phone to silent and got out of the car before walking up to the steps. She came to a password encrypted panel. Felicity put her lips to the side. She typed in Oliver's name first and nope..

Felicity sighed and typed in Gambit. No again. She frowned and then tried Robert. Ta da! Felicity fist pumped the air and opened the door to find something that stole her breath away. Inside, was the Queen's Gambit in shambles. The yacht was here?? 

"What the frack?"

Felicity heard a small squeak and turned quickly to find a man in a black leather suit. "Oh.. frack."

She stepped back but the man who's face was half covered came at her. He had an arrow trained on her and fired into her shoulder.

Felicity screamed in pain and held the arrow. Dammit, now she felt sorry for those people on the other side of Oliver's arrow.

"Miss Smoak, you're coming with me." He then injected a needle into her neck, causing her to slowly close her eyes. If he was just going to do this, why the frack did he shoot her with an...

Felicity's eyes closed and her body tumbled forward, her last thought thinking she should have brought back up and hopefully Oliver would find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me 😂😂 I'm working on the next chapter now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up and find out why she's been kidnapped while Oliver starts to wonder where his girlfriend went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter! Here you go guys! Love you all!

As Oliver got to the mansion, he saw his sister sitting on the couch watching television. When she heard him approach, she looked over at him with wide eyes. His sister got up and ran to him before wrapping her small arms around him.

"Ollie! Have you seen mom! She was attacked by the hood guy!"

That was fast, he thought.

Oliver held his sister at arms length. "Yeah, that's why I came home."

Thea then looked up at him with a small smirk. "Were you with Felicity?"

Oliver kept his face neutral. "Yup."

Thea gave him a small squeak. "You guys are too cute." 

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, she's pretty great." 

"Hey Thea, did you want more popcorn..." a boy said coming from the kitchen.

Oliver frowned at the boy and then looked down at Thea. "Thea?"

Thea just smiled sweetly at her brother. "Oh, we are just watching some movies while we wait for mom. Roy, come here."

Roy looked at at Thea and then at Oliver's frown. The boy didn't know what to do.

Oliver huffed a breath and walked over to the boy wearing a red hoodie. "Roy, I'm Thea's disapproving older brother." He held out his hand.

Roy looked at the hand and then shook it. "Nice to meet you. Glad you're back from the island."

Oliver only nodded. "Thanks." He then turned to Thea. "Where's mom. She wasn't hurt was she?"

Thea shook her head. "No, just frightened, she should be here any minute..." The sound of the door opened. "Mom?"

Moria Queen stepped in and searched for her kids. When she found them she embraced them.

Oliver pursed his lips. He had to act like the worried son. "Mom, are you alright?"

Moria held the kids out at arms length. "Yes, I'm alright. The hood man only wanted information. I'm not hurt and Mr. Lance already got my statement. So I think I'm just going to head to bed."

Thea gave her mom a smile and hugged her again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're doing okay Mrs. Queen." Roy said

Moria looked at the boy and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Roy. It's good to see you again."

Oliver just sighed. "I'm gonna head to bed too. Goodnight."

He then walked up the stairs and went to his room before taking out his phone. 

'I'm home. Talked to my mother, she doesn't seem very fazed by tonight. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Felicity.'

He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one, he shook his head with a smile. She must already be asleep.

Oh how wrong he was.  
\---------

Felicity slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry even though she had her glasses on. She was going to rub her eyes but her hands wouldn't move. She looked down and saw that her wrists were tied to a chair. Felicity tried moving, but no such luck. She hissed in pain when she felt the ache of the arrow that hit her in the shoulder. She looked down to see she was in her tank top. Her shoulder had been bandages.

Felicity groaned in pain and let her head hang. "He's gonna kill me..."  
Tears streamed down her face. She wished Oliver was here. She mentally face palmed. "Why did I go alone.."

Felicity checked her surroundings but could only see metal walls and a single light bulb hanging. 

"Hello!" She called out. She knew it was stupid to, because we all yelled at the people in horror movies who shouted hello to announce to the killer that they were there, but her captor knew she was here so might as well get his or her attention to know she was awake to see what they wanted.

Less than a minute later, she heard a door open behind her. Felicity held her breath. Was this archer going to kill her in the back of the head. Well that was a shitty way to go.

"Miss Smoak." The voice called out. He didn't have a voice moduler on so her captor was Male.

"Umm.. yeah?" Wow that sounded lame.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." The voice stayed where they were.

Felicity tried to move again and sighed. "Well, not really. I find the Queens Gambit in shambles in a warehouse and I think I may have gotten too close to something, so you kidnapped me, which I don't get because you could have just killed me. And why you shot me with an arrow, was dumb because that's just an asshat move."

The voice didn't say anything, she thought he had left but he spoke up again. "Well, I guess I was right, you're very smart miss Smoak. You are getting to close to something you shouldn't. And I shot you because I felt like it. But I'm not going to kill you just yet. I wouldn't kill a bright mind. But I have orders to not kill you as well."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Orders? You mean someone is above you? Great, who is it, the Sultan?"

"Quiet!" He roared.

Felicity stiffened. She really needed to keep her mouth shut. But she needed to know. "Okay, so you're not going to kill me, so how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Until I get word." She then heard footsteps and saw her captor confront of her. He still had the mask covering half of his face. "For now Miss Smoak, you'll be fed and given water every six hours. I would rest. Keep your strength. I suspect you'll be here a while."

He removed something from behind him and walked over to her. He took a cap off the needle and plunged it into her arm. Felicity shut her eyes and groaned in pain.

"What the hell man!?" She shouted at him.

"Medicine, so you don't get an infection."

Felicity frowned and looked up at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have shot me then."

Wrong choice of words. The dark archer used the back of his hand and slapped her across her face.  
Felicity felt the sting immediately.

"I'll see you in six hours." 

He then walked away, leaving Felicity alone to quietly cry.  
"Oliver." She whimpered. 

\--------

When it was early in the morning, Oliver took his shower and got dressed. He had a text on his phone. He smiled thinking it was Felicity, but it was Diggle saying he was back from his mission with Lyla.  
Oliver texted him back and then got dressed.  
He then texted Felicity saying he was coming over and then walked downstairs to find Thea walking out the door.

"Thea, where you heading?" Oliver said at the bottom of the staircase.

Thea turned around and gave him a small smile. "Going to the bakery. I'm totally craving their bearclaws. You want me to get you one?"

Oliver walked up to her and put his arm around his baby sisters shoulders. "I'll come with you. I was going to head over to Felicity's anyways. She would probably want a cream cheese danish."

Thea and Oliver walked out the door. "Mm that does sound good. I'll have to get one of those too and I'll snag one for mom with a coffee." She looked up at her brother and smirked. "So when do you need advice on proposing?"

Oliver dropped his arm and coughed. Certainly he wasn't expecting that question. "Thea, we are ways away from that. We just started dating."

Thea gave him a sisterly pat on the back. "I know, I just think she's the one for you. You smile more and she makes you happy, doesn't she?"

Oliver nodded and unlocked his car. "She does. She's really special."

Thea winked and unlocked her car as well. "She really is. Race you there!" She said and then ran to her car. 

Oliver shook his head. "I'll beat you, speedy!"

"Eat my dust Ollie!" 

Oliver just shook his head with a smile. Even though he had a bad night, his sister did know how to cheer him up. When he got into the car, he then tried to call Felicity. When it went straight to voicemail, his heartrate started to pick up. Felicity was always by her phone and she always had it charged. 

When he tried calling her again and got the same thing, he called Thea.

"What, trying to distract me so you'll win?" The young Queen answered.

Oliver turned down a road that led to Felicity's townhouse. "Felicity won't answer, I'm gonna check up on her first. She's not answering her phone or messages. Go on without me speedy."

Worried colored her tone. "Oh, okay. Just let me know."

Oliver then hung up the phone and raced towards her house. He then dialed Diggle.

"What's up man?" Diggle answered.

"I can't get a hold of Felicity. She's always by her phone. She's not answering texts or phone calls. Where are you at right now?"

"At the foundry. She's not here. Her not answering is suspicious. You at her town house?"

Oliver turned another corner. "Heading there now, I'll let you know."

"Okay, I'll keep trying her."

Oliver hung up the phone again and when he got to Felicity's place, he didn't see her car. Where the hell was she?

When he parked his car and ran to the house, he looked for any sign of forced entry but couldn't find any. He then got the spare key she had in a tardis flower pot and opened the door.

"Felicity!" He called out. He looked around her place and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Oliver then checked her bedroom to find a made bed. She never went to sleep. But where was she?

Oliver then went back to the kitchen table and looked at her laptop. He hit a couple keys and frowned. A warehouse. Could she have gone there?

Oliver dialed Diggle again. "She's not here, but her laptop indicates that she is probably at a warehouse. I think she went there. I'll send you thr coordinates."

"Okay, meet you there."

When he hung up the phone again and took his fist and hit it on the counter. "Dammit Felicity." Why the hell was she going somewhere without back up and why didn't she tell me?

Oliver then headed out the door to find his missing blonde IT girl who he was starting to have major feelings for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Diggle go to the warehouse and Felicity is still trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my readers!

As soon as Oliver got to the warehouse, he saw that Diggle had gotten their first. He didn't see Felicity's car there and he frowned. Where else could she have gone?

He met Diggle at the top of the staircase. It had a password encrypted keypad. 

Diggle looked at Oliver. "This has something to do with the sabotage of your family's boat. Got any idea what the password is?"

Oliver sighed. "Gambit?" He typed it in and no luck.

Diggle pursed his lips to the side. "Well this is about your father, maybe try Robert?"

Oliver typed in his father's name. When it turned green, he slowly opened the door, afraid of what he might see inside the warehouse. But when he opened it to find nothing, he frowned. 

"Oliver?" Diggle said crouching down to look at something that caught his eye.

"What is it?"

Diggle pointed. "I think this is blood."

Oliver widened his eyes and crouched down next to him. The blood droplet was dried, but it was definitely blood.  
He sucked in a breath. Was this Felicity's blood? He then stood up quickly. If this was her blood, then where the hell was she? He then ran a hand through his hair. "Diggle, can we try to track her phone?"

Diggle stood and walked out of the warehouse. "Yeah, but we will have to go back to the foundry." 

Oliver walked out behind him and practically ran down the stairs. "Meet me there Diggle."  
\-----

Felicity was feeling very weak. The blood loss was getting to her and she felt like just closing her eyes. But with a wound like this on her shoulder, she needed to be awake. Oliver had to figure out that she was missing by now. She had no earthly idea what time it was or if it was day or not.  
When she heard the creak of the door, Felicity sighed. It had been six hours. The black hooded figured was in front of her holding a knife out.  
Felicity gulped and widened her eyes. "Well, right now you're looking like Scream. Going to just up and kill me now?"

The figure ignored her comment and took the knife and cut the ropes to both her wrists. When her wrists were free, Felicity let a sigh of relief out and rubbed at them. Red, angry marks stared back at her. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were gonna gut me like a fish."

The hooded figure only shook his head slightly. A bag was then placed on her lap. "Eat." He commanded.

Felicity gripped the bag so it wouldn't fall and looked at the bag curiously. "Big Belly Burger?" Felicity then snorted. "You went into Big Belly Burger in that?"

If the dark archer's face mask was down, she could have sworn he was frowning. "Eat, or I can easily take it away."

Felicity shut her mouth and slowly took out the burger. It was a plain burger with no fries but she wasn't complaining. When she started eating, the dark archer set down a cup of water.

"When you're done, I have a project for you."

Felicity didn't say anything back, just inhaled the burger. She didn't realize she was so hungry.  
The sting in her shoulder still hurt like hell, she wished she has some good aspirin that Diggle liked to hide. She really did miss him too. Him and her started to get closer. Diggle was like that big brother that she never had. She wished she had siblings or even just one like Oliver. Having Thea as a sibling would have been nice. She had her moments like a teenager would, but she was being best company to be around. She was headstrong and always good for a talk. There were times where the younger Queen had asked advice and Felicity happily obliged. She was growing closer to her as well.

When she finished the burger, she drank as much water as possible before she was hauled by her elbow. She groaned when the wound in her shoulder was pulled. 

The dark archer walked her out the door to an empty hallway. Two men with guns were outside the doorway giving her a sneer. She avoided their eye contact when she passed by him. They turned a corner to the left until she came to another room. In this room was a metal desk with a chair and a laptop. 

Felicity almost squealed in delight. Maybe she could somehow give a warning to Oliver.

The dark archer hauled her to the seat. "Don't even think about trying to get help, I know you're very smart with computers."

Felicity slowly nodded. "Then what am I doing?"

"There is some coding that I need you to override."

Felicity put her hands on the keys and breathed a sigh if relief. It was nice to get her hands on a keyboard again

"Miss Smoak, do this quickly and again, do not try anything funny because," he paused and put his hand on her bad shoulder and squeezed, making Felicity curl up and scream in pain as he pressed hard. "I can make this easy or hard. Your choice." He let go and Felicity felt tears roll down her eyes. When she put her hands on the keys again, she went to work encrypting the code that was set in front of her. Honestly, it wasn't hard at all. To a person without her kind of knowledge, it wouldn't take too long, but Felicity had to get a word out to Oliver somehow.

"Sir, there's been a breach at the warehouses." One of the goons said in the doorway.  
When the Dark Archer looked up for a split second, that was her cue. She pulled up a quick code and sent it to the Foundry's computer. She had hoped that him or Diggle was there to see it. When she sent it, she closed the code and finished the code that he wanted.

"Send two men to check it out." The dark archer replied before looking down at the screen. "Almost done?"

Felicity finished the code and scooted the chair back. "Done."

The man nodded and pulled her up again by her elbow. "Good, let's go."

This time, her captor put her in a room with a bed and she almost cried in joy. Stuck in that room strapped to a chair was awful. She could barely move in it and it made her claustrophobic. When he threw her on the bed, he came over to her side. "Well done Mrs. Smoak. See you in six hours."

Felicity sat up. "Wait! What if..." Felicity sighed. This was awkward. "Bathroom?"

The dark archer walked away without saying a word. He exited the door way and closed the door behind him. 

Felicity screamed in frustration. Fine, she will just pee on the bed. "Have fun cleaning the bed sheets and mattress."

The door opened again with a man she hadn't seen. "Come with me blondie."

Felicity backed up on the bed. "No."

The man with the bald head and a scar on his right eye looked impatient. "I'm taking you to the bathroom. Now get up or I can gladly find a better way to motivate you." He then held up a knife and smirked at Felicity.

Felicity slowly stood as the man grabbed her arm and yanked her up and out the door.  
When they got to the hallway, she looked both ways and made sure the way was clear before she hit the solar plexus, nose, and then his groin. The man fell to the ground, giving Felicity a chance to run.

"You bitch" The man hollered as she rounded the corner. It was a long hallway, but that didn't stop Felicity from running as fast as she could. When she got to the door at the end of the hallway, she put her hand to the handle and was about to open it when she heard the gunshot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer but it is a longer chapter! Enjoy you guys!

When Oliver and Diggle got to the foundry, Oliver's phone started to ring.  
Diggle looked over at him. "Who is it?"

Oliver looked down at the caller i.d. and mumbled a curse. "I forgot to call Thea back. Let me take this."

"Ollie!" Thea yelled into the phone. "Have you heard back from Felicity?"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I haven't."

He heard her gasp. "Wait, what?? Ollie, what happened?"

"Oliver." Diggle said to him.

Oliver held up a finger asking him to wait. "I don't yet, Thea."

"Have you called the police yet?"

"Yeah." He lied. The police wouldn't know what to do.

"Oliver, it's Felicity." Diggle said.

Oliver looked up at him confused but then he looked at the screen he was pointing to. He read the line and frowned. "Thea, I got to go, I'll let you know anything I do."

"Okay, just let me know."

Oliver hung up and put the phone on the table. "DA has me. Close to BBB. FS." He then frowned. "What's DA and BBB?"

Diggle shook his head. "District Attorney? But that makes no sense. And BBB? I got no.." he then looked over at the empty bag in the trash can. "Wait, BBB... Big Belly Burger?"

Oliver frowned. "DA is Dark Archer. The Dark Archer has Felicity. They have to be somewhere near Big Belly Burger." He then looked over at his suit. "It's daylight but I don't want to wait until dark to find her. I don't know how long she's been there or if..."

Diggle put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "We're gonna find her Oliver. We will. Since the Dark Archer has her, and he's been chasing after the people on your father's list, we can track him that way. We find the next target and then follow him. He's got to be going back to where she's at."

Oliver sighed and nodded. "You're right. Okay, let's track who he's going after next."

\-------

Felicity heard the gunshot and froze. She waited for the pain to hit her body, but it never came. Slowly, she turned around to see a man with a bald head, tattoos, with the gun he had in the air. 

"Next one goes in you. Move away from the door. Now"

Felicity slowly put her hands up and walked over to the man. When she was close enough, the man grabbed her by the elbow and then slammed her into the wall, holding her against it with his arm on her neck. She looked at the man with wide eyes. 

"You got a death wish lady. Boss is gonna be pissed when he sees you again."

Felicity tried to get as much air as possible. She held the man's arm with her two hands, terrified that he was going to kill him right then. 

The man then looked both ways to make sure they were alone before he came to her ear. "You need to get out of here. You going that way is gonna get you killed. You need to go the back entrance. I'm the guard on that entrance. The boss isn't here. He won't be till later. The guards rotate every two hours."

Felicity looked at him like he was crazy. Why was he helping her?

"Tyron, you got the girl?" She heard in his ear piece.

The man holding her neck down put a finger to the ear piece. "Yeah, wasn't hard. I'm gonna take her to the far room. Gives her no chance to run without being caught. I can keep an eye on her. Go take a lunch break. Big Belly Burger having a deal right now. Buy two burgers, get a free shake."

"Nice, thanks man, see you in an hour."

The man put his finger down and lightened up on her neck. "You're wondering why I'm helping you, aren't ya?"

Felicity breathed and gave a small cough. "Yeah, why?"

The man put down his arm and grabbed her by the elbow. "My brother was here working with me to get extra cash. He slipped up once with the archer, and he killed him. I just want my freedom and getting you out of here will help me do that. I know you're Oliver Queen's girlfriend, I need a new identity and everything. Passport and money."

Felicity nodded. "We can do that, just get me out of here."

The man then walked her down the hallway and then turned right then walked a few steps until they turned another corner. At the end of this hallway was another door. "Jerry just left his post, we can come out here." He opened the door and there was a staircase that led down to the ground.

Felicity welcomed the fresh air. It was getting dark soon and she knew that Oliver would be in his vigilante outfit. 

"C'mon, we got to go, now. Run!" The man said dragging her down the stairs. 

Felicity did as he said and began running with him. She flew down the stairs then ran as fast as she could between the buildings. She then had a thought and stopped behind a building.

Tyron looked back and gave her a crazy look before running up to her. "Are you insane?! We need to run!"

"Give me your phone! Oliver can meet us. That way he can drive us far away from here." Felicity said and then looked down at her shoulder to see her shoulder was bleeding out and down her arm. "We need to do it quickly."

Tyron reached into his pocket and gave her his phone.

Felicity quickly typed Oliver's phone number and put the phone up to her ear. It rang and rang until it went to voicemail. She cursed and tried him again. This time she heard his voice on the fourth ring and almost cried out. She never thought she would ever his his voice again.

"Who is this?" 

"Oliver.." 

She heard him suck in a breath. "Felicity? Honey, is that you?"

Felicity then sobbed. "It's me, I escaped with help."

"Felicity, where are you?" 

Felicity looked around at the buildings and couldn't decipher where the heck she was. "I have no clue, I think a road is near by. But I'm at a building called..." Felicity looked up at the building and squinted. "Sergio's?" 

"Felicity, I'm close by. Run to the road, now."

"Okay." 

She hung up the phone and grabbed Tyron's arm. "Let's go, um... Oliver called the vigilante. He's near us, we need to move."

Tyron's eyes went wide. "Vigilante? Hell no! He'll kill us!"

Felicity shook her head. "He won't, now move your ass!"

Felicity and Tyron then ran through buildings, hopping over things that were in their way. Felicity never ran so fast in her life even though she hated running. Even in high school she hated doing the mile that was required for school. But thank goodness she could at least run now.

Gunshots were heard behind them and Felicity looked back. She could see flashlights going after them. That just made her sprint faster.

"Run!" She screamed.

The gunshots were getting closer, and Felicity felt her legs burn and her adrenaline was on fire. They had to be getting close to a road. And they were! Felicity spotted car lights going back and forth. 

They were about there when she felt a hard sting in her leg that knocked her down to the ground. When she fell, she landed on her bad shoulder and screamed. The sting in her shoulder with the new pain in her leg made it unbearable to walk but she knew she needed to get to Oliver. 

"I gotcha, c'mon, we need to keep moving." Tyron said helping her up and putting her arm over his shoulder. He took the brunt of her weight as she hobbled more near the road.

When she heard the sound of and arrow go through the air, she cried out loud. Oliver, it had to be Oliver. She then looked behind her again. Wait, what if it was the Dark Archer?

When she looked back at where the road was, she saw Diggle out with a gun and she cried out in pure joy. 

"Digg!!" She screamed out, hoping he would hear her. 

Diggle's eyes went to her and then ran to her. "Felicity!!" He then stopped in front of her and pointed the gun. "Get away from her."

Felicity shook her head. "No! He helped me escape, Diggle get him to safety."

Diggle looked over her with worried eyes. "I'm a little more concerned with you right now. You need to get to a hospital, fast." He then looked at Tyron. "You helped her? Why"

"Dark Archer killed my brother. No way was I helping him after that."

Diggle nodded in understanding. Loosing a brother made you want revenge. 

Diggle then helped Felicity get into the van he brought and put her down gently as Tyron sat in the back with her. 

Diggle then ran to the drivers seat and hauled ass. He kept looking in the mirror at Felicity. "Felicity, what are your injuries?"

Felicity finally breathed and put her head down on the cool van. Tears then came raining down her face and she sobbed.

Diggle's heart clamped down. Being in the Dark Archer's clutches had to be terrifying. "Felicity, you're here. You're safe. We got you."

Felicity then had the help of Tyron to sit up, but it made the sting in her shoulder pull and Felicity sobbed out again. "Where's..."

Diggle turned a corner and then looked at her in the mirror. "The vigilante was back there, he's getting them and looking for the Dark Archer. Hold on, he's talking to me now." He paused and listened in. "There's no sign on Dark Archer. Yes, she's here. She had help escaping. Yeah, Starling General. Yes, I will contact Mr. Queen."

Tyron looked at Diggle. "Thank you for helping me too."

Diggle huffed. "You know, I don't trust that often but Miss Smoak here says you helped her. But why should I trust you in this van with us, I mean you could act like this but then when the Vigilante shows up, kill us all."

Tyron shook his head. "Like I said, Dark Archer killed my brother. Yeah, I got into business with him because he offered me money and truthfully he's scary as shit. He made sure that we knew he was boss. My brother slipped up one time and he got an arrow to the heart for it. Then when I was put on this job making sure this woman couldn't escape, I had to intervene. Letting her go was part of my revenge. The Dark Archer said she was good with computers. I just want a new life, new name. Figured she could do it."

Diggle pulled up to the hospital and parked before coming around the doorway. "Stay out of sight. Try not to attract attention."

Felicity had the help of the two men out of the van before Diggle carried her bridal style. Once they were out of ear shot, Diggle looked down at her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy as hell to see you, but I am pissed at you for going alone. You could have said something."

Felicity held onto Diggle tight and put her head on his shoulder. "Oliver had his mother to deal with and you were still on your mission with Lyla."

"You still should have let Oliver know where you were going. He's been a wreck, Felicity."

Slowly she closed her eyes, she felt like she could sleep an eternity.

Diggle slightly shook her. "Hey, I know you want to sleep, but stay awake for a little longer. We gotta get you checked out."

When Diggle walked them into the hospital, nurses surrounded him and took Felicity to a gurney before being hauled off to a room.

"GSW to the right leg, wound on right shoulder. Let's get moving people!" One of the nurses shouted.

Felicity had an oxygen mask on and slowly, she started to close her eyes again as she felt all numb.

"Miss Smoak? You need to keep your eyes open dear."

Felicity shook her head. "Tired." 

\---- 

Diggle was seated in the waiting room and ran a hand over his head. 

"Dammit Oliver, where are you.." he said to himself.

Just then Oliver bursted through the door looking like a mad man. "Diggle, where is she?!"

Diggle stood up and put his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "They just took her in. She's got a g.s.w to the leg and something to her shoulder."

Oliver ran both his hands through his hair and then down his face. He had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "We can't loose her Dig."

Diggle patted his back and sat down. "I know man. But she's in the best hands. Did you get him?"

Oliver shook his head. "I couldn't find the Dark Archer. He wasn't in the building."

\-----

An hour and a half later Oliver was pacing back and forth. His arms were folded over his chest as he paced.

Diggle came back with two cups of coffee and set one on the table. "Oliver, sit. Drink some coffee. The nurse.."

He was cut off by the doctor coming through the doors. Oliver walked over to her, awaiting what she was going to say.

"She's okay. Miss Smoak lost a lot of blood and there was a small infection on the wound in her shoulder. Mr. Queen I do have to ask you a question. We don't judge, but we need to know."

Oliver frowned. "What is it?" Though he felt a small sigh of relief release from him. She was okay.

The doctor held up a plastic baggie with what looked like a small device. "Was Miss Smoak chipped?"

Oliver widened his eyes and took the baggie. Dark Archer. He then looked at the doctor who was waiting an answer. "Not that I was aware of."

Dr. Rodriguez looked back at the bag then back at Diggle and Oliver. "Miss Smoak has some bruised ribs, and she's got wounds on her wrists consistent with ones of kidnapping victims. Was Miss Smoak being held against her will? Because how I see it, you need to get that to the police now, I see it as her kidnapper trying to track her. And Mr. Queen?"

Oliver handed the baggie to Diggle. "Yes?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "She's awake and waiting for you."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

When Dr. Rodriguez was out of sight, he looked back at Diggle. "Destroy it."

Diggle dropped it to the ground and crunched it with his foot. When it made a satisfying crunch, he looked back at Oliver. "Go see her man, before they put you in a bed."

Oliver gave him a small smirk and then rushed to her room. When he walked into the room, Felicity looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "Oliver.."

Oliver walked over to her and cupped her cheeks before kissing her. He then kissed her again, this time he put all his emotion into it, his fear, anger, love, and passion into it.

Felicity made a small noise before pulling back. "Oliver, you can't get naughty in here, the doctors will see you."

Oliver shut his eyes and let the tears fall as he lightly laughed before kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Felicity cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears. "Don't cry.. I'm okay, they gave me better drugs than Diggle has... shhh don't tell him I said that. Were you worried about me? Oliver, I'm just a girl.. well your girlfriend.. but a girl."

Oliver huffed a breath and looked at her with so much love that he could barely stand it. "Felicity... of course I did.... and Felicity.."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah?"

He kissed her one last time. "You're my girl. You'll always be my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a curious thought, name your state in the comments. I'm curious where you guys are from! I'm from Missouri of the U.S.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my favorite readers!

When Felicity slowly opened her eyes, she saw Oliver with his head in the palm of his hand, sleeping away, Diggle was in the chair next to him, head fully back, sleeping. Man, didn't that hurt? And then she looked over to the other side to see Tommy Merlyn curled up in a ball snoring, looking like he was five years younger. 

A nurse came in and looked at the three men before quietly giggling. She had her long grey hair pulled back in a messy bun and she could definitely pull it off. She was was old enough to be her grandmother, but had such a beautiful smile. "Oh honey, how do you have such gorgeous men by your side?" She whispered checking on her wounds.

Felicity's face heated, but she smiled. She pointed to Oliver. "That one is the boyfriend." She then pointed to Diggle. "Bodyguard." She then pointed to Tommy Merlyn who snored even louder. "Boyfriends best friend."

Oliver had opened his eyes and once he saw the nurse, he stood up on alert. "Can I help you?"

The nurse gave him a small smile. "Just checking the wound on her leg. So far so good. The one on her shoulder still worries me a bit so I'm going to give you some more antibiotics. Let me just check with Dr. Rodriguez first, okay?" 

Felicity nodded. "Okay, thanks Stacey."

Stacey smiled and pointed at Diggle. "Curious, is this nice specimen single?"

Oliver put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Felicity slightly giggled. "He's taken."

"Damn shame." Stacey said smirking before walking out.

Once she was gone, Oliver was right by her bed and squeezed her hand. "How you doing? Pain tolerance?"

Felicity shrugged slightly. "The pain medicine every four hours helps. With my mental state, just scared that I'm going to wake up in that place again."

Oliver then took his hand back and folded his arms across his chest. "You should have let me go there, not you. You could have died Felicity."

Felicity put her hands together and nodded. "I know, it was stupid..." she played with the bedsheets, avoiding his Arrow stare. "I was just trying to help. You have so much on your plate already." She looked back at him, seeing his face go softer. "But Oliver... the Dark Archer said he couldn't kill me, that he had to wait for confirmation to let me go. Something's fishy..."

Oliver nodded. "I know, we are looking into everything. It's a little hard when my girl isn't at her computer to help."

Felicity blushed at that and then looked over at Tommy who was made a big and loud yawn.

When he looked over at Felicity, he sat upright and smiled. "There's my woman!"

"What, what's going on?" Diggle said hopping up and looking around the room for any danger.

"Tommy put his hands up. "Whoa, slow down there man, just saying there's my woman."

Oliver looked over at his best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Your woman?"

Tommy smirked and went to Felicity's side. "Yup, this wonderful woman fixed up my computer. I thought it was a goner. I had a lot of stuff saved on that laptop. This genius saved it all. So yes, she's my computer woman."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "It was only a couple codes to break..." she then widened her eyes at remembering something.

Oliver looked down at her confused. "Hey, you okay?"

Felicity nodded. She looked up at Tommy. "Hey, do you mind going getting me something to eat oh, and coffee?"

Tommy smiled and lightly patted her arm. "Sure thing. I'll bring everyone a cup. It looks like you all need it."

Oliver watched him leave and then looked down at his girlfriend. "What did you remember?"

Felicity sat up with the help of Oliver. "The Dark Archer had me decode something. I have no idea what it was but he forced me to do it. That's how I got the message out to you."

Diggle rubbed his face and folded his arms across his chest. "Felicity, did you know he put a tracker in you?"

She widened her eyes. "Come again?"

Oliver squeezed her hand. "Dr. Rodriguez found a tracker in you. We already made sure there wasn't any more on or.. in you.."

Felicity scrunched up her face. "In me.. gese, I only want you in me." Her face heated and she covered her eyes. "Oh gawd, sorry this medicine is making me crazy."

Oliver bit his lip to keep from smirking. "There was only the one, but do you remember him doing any of that?"

She shook her head. "No, but he gave me a shot. The needle couldn't have been that big."

"It was probably something to knock you out so he could plant it." Diggle said.

Felicity huffed and felt tears prick her eyes. "I hate this guy."

Oliver cupped her cheek. "I know hun. We'll get him."

"Coffee!" Tommy said barging in with coffee in his hands.

Just then Detective Lance came up behind him and took one of the coffee cups. "Thanks Merlyn. Owe you one."

Tommy pouted and sat down in the chair while Lance looked at Felicity sadly. "Hey, how ya doing kiddo?"

Felicity wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile before swiping a coffee from Tommy. "Better."

Lance then looked over at Oliver. "So, barley within months of knowing this girl she gets hurt twice?"

Oliver frowned. "This was not my doing Detective."

"It was the Dark Archer Detective." Felicity said looking up at the man. "He wanted me to decode something. He forced my hand. That was the reasoning."

Lance pursed his lips to the side. "Yeah, well Miss Smoak I need your statement. I'll be quick. You boys give her some air."

Oliver kissed her forehead and gave her a look saying he would be back.

Felicity smiled and kissed him one more time. "Go, I'll be okay."

Oliver nodded and followed Tommy and Diggle out the door.

Oliver then wondered. He needed to listen to the bug on his mother's phone. Pronto. Maybe the bug would give him some insight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I think you guys will like this one! ;)

When Lance was finished with her statement. He lightly patted her knee. To her, it warmed her heart to see the small affection. He had to witness her twice now in the last month or so almost raped and then almost killed. It made her miss that type of father figure.   
A single tear escaped down her cheek and she took a breath.

Lance looked at her sadly. "You okay kiddo?"

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, just thinking how lucky Laurel is to have such an amazing father. I know this is your job to do to take statements down of victims, but you watch over me as if I was one of your own."

At that, Lance felt warmth spread to him. Sara was close to Felicity's age, and in a way, she reminded her of Sara. Full of energy, always smiling. "Well, your father ought to know he's got a strong daughter."

She sighed and picked at her nails, nervous habit. "Yeah, well he doesn't know me because he abandoned me. So who knows."

Lance frowned. "Well he's missing out. But I'm sure wherever the hell he is, if he could see you now, he'd be proud."

Scoffing, she looked back at him. "What, proud of getting myself in these situations?"

"No, for not backing down from that trial with that ass. And for fighting for your life to get out of where you were." Lance patted her knee again. "Keep your head up kid and keep fighting."

When he left out the door, Diggle and Tommy walked back in. No sign of Oliver. Felicity frowned. "Where's Oliver?"

"He said he had to look into something for the club." Diggle said. "I can look after you."

Tommy shrugged and waited at the end of her bed. "I said I could help since we both own the club but he said it should only take him a couple hours. Besides, I have a date with Laurel, and then she said after she wanted to come visit you. That okay?"

Felicity smiled. "Of course, sounds good."

Tommy then walked over to her and squeezed her hand. "No getting into trouble while I'm gone. You behave and I'll sneak in mint chip ice cream for you."

Felicity already felt her mouth water. She missed her favorite ice cream. "Oh please do."

Tommy laughed and squeezed her hand once more. "See you in a couple hours."

Felicity waved with her good arm as he left. When the door shuts she looked straight at Diggle. "Okay, what's he really doing?"

Diggle only smirked. "Knew you would catch on." His face then got serious. "He's looking into that bug that you put on his mom's phone. See if he can find anything."

"Okay, well sorry you have to be stuck here, I figured Lyla would want you home."

Diggle shook his head. "I don't mind Felicity, and she knows what happened to you, she understands. She said however long I needed to be here would be okay. And she asked if she could come visit you."

"I would love that."

There was a knock at the door before a tall man strode in. "Miss Smoak?" He asked coming in and holding a clipboard, looking at the papers. 

Felicity scrunched her face slightly. This man certainly didn't look like a doctor, more like a soldier. "What happened to Dr. Rodriguez?"

The Doctor placed the clipboard at the end of the bed. "She got pulled into an emergency surgery. She said to come check up on you."

Felicity looked over at Diggle who had stood up and took a defensive position.

The doctor looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone. In your case I'm sure having a male come in here you don't know can be scary. But it'll be okay."

Felicity still felt something off about him but she couldn't point out what it was. Was it the eyepatch? Probably, she never trusted pirated.

When he walked over to her and looked at her leg, Diggle watched his every move. When he looked at the wounds, he lightly whistled. "Looks like you've had a bad time Miss Smoak."

When he stepped away, she still kept her guard up. "Yeah, it was pretty awful."

The doctor then walked over to the door and paused as he hand his hand on the door handle. "I'll double check in with Dr. Rodriguez, but that wound on your shoulder looks like it needs surgery. If you need anything from me, just ask."

"What's your name?" Diggle asked.

The man gave a small slimy smirk that had Felicity more on edge. "Wilson. Slade Wilson."

\--------

(Jk! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging with that!)

A few hours later, Tommy and Laurel were by Felicity's bed happily eating mint chip. "Laurel, you definitely got to keep him. He brings ice cream."

Laurel smiled at looked at Tommy fondly. "Maybe I just will."

Tommy looked back at her and took his clean spoon and booped her on the nose. "See, she sees my potential in ice cream giving."

Laurel just rolled her eyes and dug in another scoop.

Diggle was on the phone with Oliver. "Tommy and Laurel are here. Everything okay man?"

Felicity looked over and saw his muscles tense. Something wasn't right and he couldn't say anything in front of her other two friends. She then set her spoon down and did an over the top yawn. "Guys, I love you dearly, but I think it's time for me to hit the hay."

Tommy put a lid on the ice cream pint and stood. "Okay, I guess we will see you tomorrow?"

"You guys don't have to come everyday."

Laurel stood and put a hand on her arm. "Of course we will be here. And when you get out of here, we need a ladies night. Sound good?"

Felicity smiled. "Sounds perfect."

When they left, Diggle got off the phone and stared at the ground. 

Felicity waited for him to say something, but it never came. "Diggle, what's up?"

Diggle finally looked at her. She couldn't read his face but she knew it was something serious.

"Oliver is bringing in the recording. He should be here any minute."

Felicity frowned. She did not like where this is going. What the hell went on. 

Just then Oliver walked in the doorway, his face unreadable as well. It was like it was made of stone. 

Felicity sat up on the bed. "Oliver, what did you find?"

Oliver walked over to the bed and gave her her tablet. 

She looked down at it and pressed the button on it. More confused. 

'Malcom, you have to tell him to let her go.' That was Moria

'Well that's a little hard when she escaped. She's at Starling Hospital. He's keeping an eye on her.'

When she heard that voice, she felt like she had been doused in ice cold water. She knew that voice.

'He needs to leave her alone, she has been put through enough.'

'She's the one who got too close. He's not very happy.'

'I don't want her in danger. You told me she was shot and had an arrow through her. He said he wouldn't hurt her. Your archer fellow can't keep to his word.'

'Trust me, it was for good intention. She's alive. This will probably scare her.'

'She'll stay away.'

'You better hope so.'

The call ended and Felicity dropped the tablet, her hands slightly shaking. Oliver grabbed them and squeezed them. "I'm so sorry Felicity."

Felicity looked up at him. "Oliver I know that voice. He's the dark archer... Malcom Merlyn is the dark archer."

Oliver frowned. "What? The last time I faced him, he had his voice disguised. Are you sure it was him."

She nodded. "He didn't have the moduler on. But why? Wouldn't he know I would figure it out eventually?"

Oliver took his hands back and paced the floor. "Tommy's father is the dark archer...."

Diggle walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell Tommy?"

Oliver looked up at him with his hand to his mouth. "I don't know.. but he should know." He then ran his hands down his face. That'll be for another day." He looked over at Felicity. "You hear anything from Dr. Rodriguez?"

She shook her head. "Another doctor came in. He was kinda weird. Eye patch and all. He looked more like a pirate. But his name was Dr. Wilson. Slade Wilson."

At the mention of the name, Oliver felt his who body tense and he felt the wounds from his scar ache. "Sl.. Slade Wilson?"

Felicity looked at him oddly. "Yeab, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Oliver put his hands on the bed for support. "Because he is... he's not supposed to be alive.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLADEEEEEEE


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his mom have a heated conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry for the gap of this chapter. I hit a road block and with everything going on I wasn't able to write but I've got my writing cap back on and ready with a new chapter for you! I've also got a new story that I am writing as well! Check it out!
> 
> Much love to you all! Happy New Year!

Chapter 15

Felicity frowned at him. Not supposed to be alive?

"What do you mean? How do you know him?" She asked putting a hand on his arm. 

Oliver sat down on the chair next to Felicity and stared at the wall. "He and I were on the island together. We have a lot of history."

Diggle crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is this guy watching Felicity? What happened on the island Oliver? What does he want her?"

Oliver looked over at Diggle and then Felicity. "Because I'm the one who killed him. He's wanting revenge. He said he would kill everything I loved most."

Felicity took a big gulp and then frowned. "Wait, then why not kill me now?"

Oliver ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "Because this is a game to him Felicity! It's a cat and mouse game to him!" He shouted.

Felicity flinched. She had seen his arrowness, but not like this. This was fear. "Oliver..." she hesitantly said.

Oliver looked at her and softened slightly. "I'm so sorry... I let you into my life and now you're in the middle this..."

Felicity sat up and groaned. Oliver tried to help her but she put a hand up. "Oliver, I'm here because I want to be here. Yes you asked me to join your crusade, but it was my choice."

Oliver sighed. She was right, but now because he had feelings for her is the reason she is a target. He thought he could have it all. Have Felicity, be the Hood, and have his family. What was he thinking. He could never have it all. With all the blood he has shed and lives he has taken, why should he have anything. He didn't deserve anything. Sara was dead because of him, Slade put Felicity as a target because of him. Everyone he has contact with is doomed. He needed to do something. 

Without looking at Felicity, he grabbed his coat. "Watch her Diggle. Get her discharged as soon as possible. I don't think Slade would do anything in public... but I have to do something. Hide her. I have to go." He then walked out the door.

"Oliver!" Felicity called out to him. When he didn't come back, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Where the heck is he going?"

Diggle ran a hand over his head. "Probably clearing his head. I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is there was a choice and he made one and it resulted in something bad."

Felicity sat back on the bed and began typing on her tablet. "Well I'm just going to get as much information as possible on this Slade Wilson."

\-------

Oliver walked into his mother's office and placed his hands on her desk. Before Moira could get a word out, Oliver cut her off.

"I know mother." 

Moria tilted her head to the side slightly. "Know about what, dear?"

"Don't lie to me. I know. Felicity was kidnapped and you knew damn well about it. Is Malcom behind all this?" He said in his arrow voice. He was done playing games.

Moira let her face slip just merely an inch that Oliver thought at first he didn't see. She tried reaching out to his hand but Oliver swiped his hand away as if he was burned.

"Did you know the yacht was sabotaged?"

"I..."

"Mom!!" Oliver yelled. He didn't know how long he could hold it together. It felt like everything was collapsing around him. "Did you know it wasn't an accident?! Did you kill Dad?!"

Moira's face turned a pale shade of white. "What do you mean?"

"The yacht mom! It wasn't supposed to go down, it was sabotaged!" His skin felt like it was on fire. He prayed his mother didn't know anything about it.

"Oliver I did not know. Not until recently... Oliver if I knew, I would have never let you two go on that yacht. My boy you must know this." She went to put her hand up to his cheek but he flinched away. 

Oliver thought he saw red. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why hide this?"

Moira looked at her son more intently. "Oliver.. you have already been through so much. I did not want to burden you."

Oliver wanted to take her side but he knew she was in on Felicity's kidnapping and that was unforgivable.

"Then tell me what you know about Felicity's kidnapping. I know you were apart of it and mom.. tell me the truth." He was deathly close to his Hood persona. 

"Oliver... she was getting too close to everything. It was dangerous. Malcolm promised he wouldn't hurt her. The kidnapping was just to scare her.."

Oliver let out a huff of annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. "But he did mom! Malcom shot her with an arrow, injected her with something and chipped her! Now Slade Wilson is after her!"

Moira put a hand up. "Wait, Malcome isn't an archer and who is Slade Wilson?"

Oliver sat down this time and put his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. "Malcom Merlyn is the Dark Archer. Felicity recognized his voice.... Slade... Slade Wilson was on the island with me mom."

Moria look dumbfounded. "What? Oliver... I thought you were on that island alone."

Oliver looked up at her defeated. "No mom.. I got a lot of these scars because of him. I made a choice on the island and it resulted into someone we both loved to die. He blames me so now he's after Felicity. Malcom is working with him. She's in danger mom."

"Sweetheart... I'm so sorry... that's awful... but we can we do? Malcom is a very dangerous man and he has a plan... a very dangerous plan Oliver... if he's with this Slade Wilson that you speak of, then the people in the glades are in more danger than we thought."

Oliver frowned. "What plan does he have?"

Moira clasped her hands together and squeezed. "Malcom plans to level The Glades."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what do you guys think??


End file.
